Elemental Trouble
by Kaiyou87
Summary: The group finds themselves against darkness itself, and time is against them as they rush to save Kagome from disappearing from them forever, literally. Can they defeat it in time? Or will they get the help they need.R&R!
1. The Quest Begins

Disclaimer : I do not ownInuYasha

* * *

_Long ago before knights and demons were put on the Earth four magical beings were created. Each was given a special gift to protect this wondrous planet they had been put on. They had no idea where they had come from, only their purpose. In the beginning all of them worked together creating all the living creatures that we know of. Although no one has seen them, in myth they are said to be more beautiful then any other. First was the man who could control fire, he was said to be as warm and inviting and yet as deadly and spontaneous as his gift. Next was the man who could ride the wind, his nature was said to be calm and playful unless provoked causing his rage to consume him and destruction would fall upon whatever was in his path. Third was a woman of what we think of as Mother Nature, who was said like the trees she holds power over, well grounded and wise. Finally came the woman of the sea, it is said that she holds the grace and manors of the water that she holds so dear, beautiful and yet so deadly. Happiness and peace was only known but like all things it was soon to come to an end. It happened so suddenly; the world was engulfed in hurricanes, mudslides, tsunamis, and forest fires. No one knows what made the elements separate but only of the suffering and pain that it caused. However it is said that the Water and Earth elements still reside with one another and same is said for Fire and Wind; with the thought of this some people still hope that these disasters will stop. Others think that we are doomed to the rage that the elements now carry and that the peace and happiness that was once known and cherished has been lost forever. But, nothing is forever._

"Don't you think Kagome?" asked a short balding man, "Kagome? ...Kagome!" The man turned to find his teenage Granddaughter leaning against the front door, staring blankly through the glass window. "You didn't hear a word I said did you?" the old man scowled at the girl greatly annoyed at her lack of respect for history.

"No I didn't, all I did was ask how the weather would be and you broke off into a story, oh when will I ever learn?" sighed the girl flopping her head into her hand causing her raven hair to fall around her face.

"How will you learn if you don't listen to me?" huffed the man pointing his finger at her in annoyance, "The Elemental story is the reason why the worlds weather is the way it is. Why we have all the fires, tornadoes…"

"Earthquakes, acid rain, yes I know," Kagome stated dryly putting the locks of hair back behind her ear, "But I asked for our weather today! Not the world's weather!" She was now looking her Grandfather dead in the eye, her chocolate brown eyes full of frustration towards the historically excited man.

"Oh why didn't you say so in the first place? Sunny partly cloudy with zero percent chance of rain," he beamed.

"Thanks Gramps," grumbled Kagome as she reached for the door knob to escape the madness of her home for a couple weeks. "I'm going to go see InuYasha for awhile, Tell Mom and Souta where I am please. Oh and while I'm gone, please, I beg you don't tell any one that I have any weird illnesses. Please!" she yelled over her shoulder after grabbing her immense yellow bag of supplies and started to run out the door.

"My illnesses are not old and are quite acceptable thank you! Youth today no respect for their elders," he yelled after her but his words were not heard by the teenager running towards their old shrine well.

"I hope InuYasha won't be too mad at me, I'm late again" Kagome thought to herself as she neared the building that inhabited the well. She threw open the doors, sprinted down the stairs and with one hand swung over into the depths of the well. But instead of falling to the bottom in a heap, a blue and black haze surrounded her and she appeared to be flowing forward as if being pushed by a current. "I'll never stop being amazed by this well or by the feeling of time travel," she thought to herself, "To think that being pulled into this same well by a demon started all of this. Well I guess it has more to do with the jewel of four souls that was inside of me than anything. So much has happened because of the jewel, so much sadness brought by demons or humans who wished to posses the jewel's powers to increase their own. But the biggest contribute to the mess is by the demon Naraku. He who tricked InuYasha and the Priestess Kikyo, who guarded the jewel, into thinking the other had betrayed them. Naraku disguised as one attacked the other causing InuYasha to try to steal the jewel from Kikyo and getting himself pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow in the process. But Kikyo lost her life from Naraku's attack and to protect the jewel she asked for the jewel to be burned with her body as she crossed over to the world of the dead. When I first came through the well 50 years had passed since that tragic day, I found InuYasha at the sacred tree, his silver hair blowing in the gentle breeze and seeing those adorable dog ears on the top of his head. Late on I learned that I was the reincarnation of Kikyo, but I guess it was a big hint when I was able to break Kikyo's sacred arrow that pinned InuYasha to the tree. Not to mention the jewel was ripped from my body by that demon." Kagome shuddered at the memory of the glowing pink sphere that came from within her, "But it's because of me shooting an arrow, at that crow demon that swallowed the jewel, the jewel was shattered into hundred's maybe thousands of shards and scattered across the land. So now InuYasha and I are on a journey to recover the shards before Naraku can find them all. Most shards have been found and Naraku posses the majority but I know eventually we will defeat this demon and restore the jewel to what it once was. I'm just glad we're not alone on this journey. Now I can only hope that while I'm here that Grandpa will tell people I only have a cold and not some other disease." Kagome finished her thoughts as she finally reached the other side of the well 500 years into the past to clear blue skies open spaces and the sounds of a raging half demon.

"Where is she!" bellowed an angry hanyou, "She was suppose to be here hours ago!" InuYasha huffed and plopped onto the ground sulking.

"You're just upset because you miss Kagome," replied Shippo slyly with his hands behind his short pony tail.

"Shut up brat before I make you," InuYasha growled raising his fist to emphasize his point.

"You also get grouchy while she's gone," said Shippo moving his hands to cross in front of his chest and turned his head away from InuYasha.

"That's it!" InuYasha bellowed.

He ran towards the tiny fox child and was about to pick him up by his fluffy tail when; "InuYasha! Sit Boy!" The rosary that was around his neck suddenly pulsed a blue aura and the hanyou was sent crashing to the ground by the subduing spell with help from added momentum of his chase for Shippo. All that was seen from the freshly made crater was his blood red kimono.

"What did you do that for?" mumbled InuYasha trying to get up to glare at the girl.

"I couldn't let you hurt Shippo," said Kagome climbing over the well dropping her heavy bag at the side full of food, medical supplies, homework and her wardrobe of school uniforms. She then started walking towards the two demons.

"Not hurt educate, he needs to learn to respect those who are above him," said InuYasha finally able to get up off the ground, glaring daggers at the girl with his amber eyes full of annoyance.

"Humph whatever," said Shippo running towards Kagome leaping into her outstretched arms. His emerald eyes wide with excitement of seeing her again how he missed her when she went back to her time.

"But that's beside the point, your late," replied the half demon turning away from Kagome and Shippo.

"I'm sorry that I am but Grandpa started on this stupid Elemental story again," Kagome apologized.

"Actually my dear Kagome; that stupid story is true," the trio turned towards their fellow companion, Miroku, walking towards them with a big grin on his face like always.

"You mean it's real?" Kagome asked dumb founded at the thought that her crazy Grandfather was right.

"Of course it is, the story had been passed down from generation to generation, as a monk you need to have the best qualities and who better then the elements? Wise like Earth, the grace of Water, speed of Wind and the courage of Fire," continued the monk stopping about a foot away from the trio. He finished by folding his arms in his black sleeves of his robes with his staff resting within them leaning on the purple portion of his robes which resembles a toga. Kagome stared into the monks deep brown eyes for truth behind his words but saw nothing. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then again she should have known better this was the place of gods and demons why not the elements?

"Kagome don't believe him he's just being full of it again," said Sango who was walking from the village where they normally stayed at whether injured or waiting for Kagome's return. She had her large boomerang strapped across her back and was in her demon slayer outfit of black leather and pink braces on her shoulders, elbows and knees; the red cloth around her waist was blowing in the breeze slightly. Kirara came trotting up behind her, and then stopped on Sango's right wrapping her two tails around her body as she sat down waiting for the next plan of action.

"I assure you Miss Sango; I'm doing nothing of the sort." Miroku said as innocently as he could flashing the demon slayer a winning smile.

Sango gave the monk a look of disbelief and faced the others, her long brown hair which was in a high pony tail swayed as she did so. "Let's go look for some more shards of the jewel there are still several hours of light left and we can cover several miles before it sets." Kirara transformed into a huge feline, with fire surrounding each paw and small tusks coming from the corners of her mouth, to help emphasize Sango's point to get moving.

"Now someone's thinking clearly, which direction do you sense shards Kagome?" said InuYasha with a hint of excitement in his voice for starting the hunt again. Shippo, who was still in Kagome's arms, looked up at her through his red hair curiousity filling his bright emerald eyes.

"I don't know, I can't sense anything," Kagome said stretching out her Priestess abilities waiting for the familiar sensation of a jewel shard.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Miroku grinned, he then took his staff put it in front of himself, held on with both hands and then let the staff fall. Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms to go and inspect the fallen staff. The ring that was at the top of it pointed towards the entrance of the forest, "That is the way we shall go."

"The forest?" fear was laced around Shippo's words as he looked at the others for confirmation hoping that they weren't about to go into the thick wood.

"Well what are we waiting around here for, let's go." InuYasha said as he helped Kagome on his back grabbed her yellow bag and dashed into the forest. Miroku quickly grabbed his staff and Shippo, who gave a surprised yelp, then jumped on the transformed feline with Sango and started to follow their friends down the dark path.

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter wasn't too exciting but it will get better i promise, please R&R and please be kind this is my first fic:D. 


	2. Meeting the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Several hours had past since the group started their journey through the forest, with InuYasha and Kagome in the lead and the other following. They could only see a glimpse of red here and there letting them know that they weren't that far behind their friends. It was hard for Sango to see through the trees the deeper they went into the wood the thicker the brush seemed to get. Several minutes had past since she last saw the hanyou running in front of her and doubt started to fill her mind, was she still on the right path? She coaxed Kirara forwards she needed to find InuYasha. Kirara's speed continued to increase as they dodged the oncoming trees. Suddenly the trees were gone, Sango's eyes started to adjust to the sunlight but all she could see was a red and silver blur in front of her and it was coming up fast. "InuYasha!" panic laced Sango's voice; there was no way they could stop fast enough to miss them. Kirara pushed off the ground with her powerful hind legs sending them directly up in the air causing them to flip backwards and landing several feet away barely missing the couple. Silver and black entwined together from the newly created breeze which knocked them out of their trance causing them to turn around to the creators of the wind. Their eyes feel upon a heap of limbs, Miroku had landed on top of Sango causing a deep blush to creep across her cheeks and Shippo clinging for dear life on Kirara's tail. Realizing she had been noticed Sango threw off the monk and jumped off Kirara and stomped towards InuYasha. "Why didn't you move? You could have been killed! Could you not hear me!" she yelled.

The hanyou just stared at the fuming warrior, and then she saw what had captured their attention so drastically. They were in a beautiful meadow full of blood red and nightmare blue orchids, they were surrounded by them. The scent was a like a sweet poison flooding her nose. The trees which they had come out of moments before seemed to enclose the meadow like a fortress. This place was magical. "Where are we?" asked Kagome still dumbstruck by the beauty around her.

"I…I don't know," said InuYasha in the same tone.

Sango shock her head to remove the daze and turned to look at her comrades. "We covered more ground then I thought. Let's worry about where we are tomorrow I think we all deserve a rest for today's journey," she suggested.

"Suits me just fine," InuYasha huffed, trying to cover his wounded pride for not knowing where they were.

"Kagome I think I see a hot spring over there several feet before the trees, would you like to join me?" Sango asked pointing to the brush where they had just burst through several minutes before.

"Would I!" replied the excited school girl and ran towards Sango.

"Wait for me! I want to come too!" cried Shippo as he ran as fast as he could after the girls.

Miroku waited until the women and child were out of ear shot and then walked over to the hanyou who was sitting at a base of a tree, his back pressed to the trunk inhaling the sweet toxic scent around them. "InuYasha we need to talk," he began.

"What about? Aren't you going to spy on the girls while they bathe?" asked InuYasha surprised that the monk hadn't already started to drift towards the direction that the girls had left.

Miroku sighed, "Unfortunately, this is too important a matter and it comes before my desires."

"Humph since when?" asked InuYasha in disbelief.

"I'm astounded by the faith you have in me InuYasha," Miroku said while putting his hand on his chest as if he was offended.

"Just get on with it monk before the girls and the brat come back," the hanyou said starting to get annoyed by Miroku's antics.

"I didn't want to worry the girls but this place doesn't feel right. I feel like we are trespassing on sacred ground, of beings much higher then we are. I don't think we should stay the night we must keep moving," Miroku's playful attitude was gone and all that was left was a serious man full of urgency.

InuYasha became curious, "What kind of power do you feel?" he began to lean closer to the monk raising his arm and resting it on his raised knee to show him that he had his attention.

"One that shouldn't be tempted InuYasha even for the likes of you," Miroku said sternly.

"Keh, I can handle anything that comes our way, you worry to much, just relax," stated InuYasha and to help prove his point he stretched and then put his hands behind his head.

"I see you won't take my advice then, I pray that our presence will be over looked," Miroku frowned and started slowly walking towards the springs where the girls were. Shippo came bounding back but when he reached Miroku he stopped running and watched the monk but continued to walk towards InuYasha.

"Where is he going?" asked Shippo his wet hair dripping on his green and blue kimono and fur vest.

"Wait for it," InuYasha smirked. After several seconds InuYasha started counting "four, three, two, one..." as he said one he pointed towards the direction Miroku had been traveling. A loud smack was heard and a flock of birds were scared away.

"Pervert!" the sound of Sango finding the monk's hiding place could be heard for miles in all directions.

"He'll never learn," Shippo said as he shook his head and crossed his arms in disgust. Unfortunately the group wasn't the only ones to hear Sango's wrath on the monk. A dark figure moved in the shadows and glowing red eyes turned towards the group's location.

The moon was full and shining down on the group creating a silver glow outlining their features and the fire's light danced across them. Sango was curled up next to a transformed Kirara using her as pillow with her hiraikotsu in hand. Miroku was on the other side of the fire with a cocky grin and Sango's handprint to accompany it, Shippo was in between them and sleeping soundly in Kagome's sleeping bag. InuYasha and Kagome were the only ones awake sitting with their backs to the fire looking up at the clear sky, the stars shining so bright that they dared for you to reach out and touch them. "I love this place it's so beautiful," Kagome said with a smile, she was completely amazed on how this place was not only so beautiful during the day but at night its beauty seemed to enchant you even more. "I could stay like this forever," she sighed letting her head find its way onto InuYasha's shoulder closing her eyes in complete comfort. The smell of the fresh rain and moist dirt met her nose; she couldn't help but wonder how after all that his kimono has gone through it could still smell so good. She was able to feel his muscles tense under his baggy cloths then relax just as quickly and the feeling of security surrounded her. The rhythm of his chest rising and falling was all it took to lure her to sleep.

Although he would never admit it InuYasha loved the feeling of Kagome so close to him how she could melt so easily into him causing him to relax which he so seldom was able to do. Mind you he loved these moments even more at night when everyone was asleep and no one was around to see and ruin the moment. With this thought in mind he lowered his head gently on top of hers and stayed there for several minutes taking in her scent of vanilla and of the shampoo that she loved so much. He watched as several strands of black fell in front of her ivory face, he brought up a clawed hand to gently put it behind her ear when he sensed it. "Figures," he grumbled, raising his head and turning it in the direction of the aura, moving his hand towards the hilt of the sword.

"What?" asked Kagome dazed from just waking up, she sat straight up and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blur.

Now not afraid of throwing Kagome off of the log that they were on InuYasha jumped up and yelled "We've got company!" he was now in his battle stance the Tetsusaiga was drawn and transformed from the dull rusted piece of junk to a large fang that was almost as long as InuYasha was tall. Miroku and Sango sat straight up and with unbelievable reflexes were ready for battle. Kagome, with all traces of sleep gone, had an arrow ready in her bow aimed in the direction that InuYasha was staring at. Shippo on the other hand was in panic, he fell over the sleeping bag several times and ran towards Kagome grabbing her right leg and peaking around it in the direction that the others were facing bracing himself for the oncoming horror.

"What an aura," stated Sango, senses keen to the oncoming attacker.

"InuYasha this is what I was talking about earlier," Miroku said sternly.

"Yes Monk I realize that, now get ready because it's coming and its coming fast," said InuYasha feeling the power radiate off of their visitor like heat from the sun. Suddenly InuYasha was thrown backwards several feet but easily recovered. "What the hell?"

"What was that thing?" whined a worried Shippo, whatever their oncoming attacker was it was here now and he was unable to see it.

"I would have to say the better question would be where is it," stated Miroku trying his best to sense where the source of the aura was coming from but unfortunately the aura seemed to surround them like the night itself.

"I don't know where the damn thing went I couldn't' even see it," growled InuYasha looking around like mad, any one of them could be in danger, especially if he didn't know where it was and who it was going to attack next. At this thought he took several steps closer to Kagome.

An evil laughter surrounded the group from every angle echoing off of the near by trees and causing chills to run up and down the groups spine, Shippo clung to Kagome's leg like a life line and shut his eyes hoping that this would make the voice go away. Kagome looked down towards the terrified fox child and then looked up to where the bright moon and shining stars once were, but what met her eyes was complete darkness no light source could be seen. "Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Kagome eyes shifting from point to point for a target for her arrow.

The laughter stopped but then was replaced by an authoritative voice filled with pride and laced with hate, "My name is Lunius and I am the darkness. As for what I want, you have trespassed on my land and for this crime you shall pay with it with your lives. The thought of mere humans, demons and a half breed thinking that they were good enough to even step here makes me ill."

"Well that explains the sky," said Sango to the others, coaxing the males of the group to observe the absence of light around them.

After taking a quick glance at the darkened sky InuYasha smirked, "This guy has as big as ego as Sesshomaru," he chuckled at the thought of his arrogant brother. InuYasha then paused and then looked back to the sky, "If you think you are so great how about you let me see you and stop fighting like a coward."

"Very well," said Lunius amused by the idea. A man started to materialize above them; the first thing that could be seen was his blood red eyes which shone with his hatred. His face was pale and seemed to glow with the contrast of his straight black hair which seemed to flow into the darkness. Armor that covered his body, with the exception of his hands, was outlined in silver like the moon had done earlier to their own bodies. But it seemed to flow from the full moon on his chest, this moon looked identical to the moon that was in the sky just moment before. He reminded Kagome of a knight defending his castle, but this knight did not save those in need but destroy those who he thought were beneath him.

"Looks like someone needs a little more light," scoffed InuYasha, still holding his deadly blade towards the now visible threat.

"Hmm… I haven't seen that wretched brother of mine in centuries," replied Lunius talking more to himself then to the group watching his every move. Then his eyes started to shine furiously towards InuYasha. Then a black blade materialized like Lunius had several seconds before, the hilt was the same shade of silver as the moon on his armor and the blade was almost invisible to the eye. He grabbed the sword and lunged at InuYasha with speed unlike any of them had seen before. InuYasha however saw the sword and was ready for the attack and jumped to meet him full on. The swords clashed and sparks flew in all directions lighting up their surroundings. They stayed like this for a couple of seconds, then Lunius chuckled in his throat InuYasha gave the man a confused look and then got his answer when he was flung several feet into a tree cracking it in half as he fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

"InuYasha!" screamed Kagome worry and anger filled her face as she saw the limp half demon at the base the tree. She whipped her head towards Lunius she reloaded her bow and took aim and let the arrow fly. It hit its mark, it pierced his shoulder. A hole was created by the sacred arrow as big as the spiritual aura it created. Unfortunately this was much smaller then what the arrow normal could accomplish.

They all looked at Lunius in amazement, just how powerful was he that he could even withstand the power of the scared arrows that Kagome created. "I congratulate you women, no one has been able to wound me since my last chat with my brother," said Lunius bowing towards Kagome to show his respect, then suddenly he appeared in front of her. Kagome took a step back in shock; luckily Shippo had already gone to Kirara or he would have been crushed by her foot. "Even though you have gained my respect you still must pay for your presence on my land," he smiled and grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close to him, he could feel her heart racing and breath quicken, how he enjoyed the reaction he gave his victims before his attack. His lips parted in a devilish grin revealing two fangs like InuYasha's, all Kagome could do was stare at the man's eyes, she couldn't move. He took her chin between his forefinger and thumb and moved it to his left revealing her neck to him. His smile grew, and then he plunged his teeth into her neck, releasing a dark liquid into her blood. He withdrew from Kagome, her blood still on his lips, her eyes closed and she fell limp to the ground. Lunius continued to grin then licked the sweet blood from his lips.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango reaching out towards her falling body.

Shippo ran towards the lifeless body, tears swelling and burning at his eyes wanting to escape down his freckled cheeks as he looked over Kagome for signs of life. "Shippo! Kirara! Protect her!" ordered Miroku; he then turned to look at Lunius determination written on his face, "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku cried unraveling the prayer beads from his right hand and turning his palm towards Lunius in one swift motion, revealing a black hole able to suck in anything in its path. Trees, rocks and dirt were flung into the void, he supported it with the other hand making sure not to loose his bearings if he did the result would be disastrous.

"Fool you can't suck in the darkness," Lunius laughed and was about to go after Miroku when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu missing his torso by an inch. Miroku used the distraction to recover his wind tunnel with the beads and jump back towards Sango. Sango caught the giant boomerang with ease and readied her self for another attack, Miroku several feet away ready himself as well.

"Look at you, thinking you can stand a chance against me," laughed Lunius looking down on the duo from above.

"They might not but I do!" a whirlwind came out of the near by trees then leaped into the air towards the man of darkness. Once the whirlwind stopped it revealed a wolf demon connecting his leg to Lunius's face resulting in a small scratch on his lower lip. Lunius brought his hand to his lip catching some of the blood he then looked at it and smirked, "How amusing," He then looked at his attacker who was now on the ground in front of the two humans. Blue intense eyes met his red, the demon's hair was as black as his own but tied into a high pony tail, he had armor surrounding his chest and fur on his shoulders, feet, and wrapped around his waist with a wolf's tail in the back and head band.

"Kouga! I'm so happy you have come," breathed Miroku relieved someone had come to their aid.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter just a little more exciting then the first:) haha well please review and tell me what you think, I'm always open to suggestions and constructive critism for my work so i can improve it and make it more enjoyable:) thank you! 


	3. Past Revealed

Nefatu - I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story:) Here's hoping that this chapter still hold your interest like the privious two

Que-min - Wow thank you:) I'm glad you liked it to so much..haha..i hope that i don't disappoint you with this one!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Just as Miroku finished his sentence a blinding light engulfed the group causing them all to look away, all but Lunius. A deep growl filled his chest as he looked into the light, "You're lucky I'm feeling generous," he spat at Kouga and then vanished the same way as he had appeared, however the glowing man remained and the sun rose behind him.

Kouga didn't care about this new arrival he just wanted to find his precious Kagome, he turned to the others, "Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha who was by her side, apparently not paying attention to his own wounds and forgetting he had just been knocked unconscious for the past couple of minutes. He stood gazing at the lifeless girl at his feet. He knelt down besides her, ignoring the wolf demon that was on the other side of him mimicking his own actions; hair was spread out around her, her once white shirt and green skirt was covered in dirt. He could smell the blood around her neck, "Please wake up," he said while brushing stands of raven black from her face, he then turned to the others, "What happened to her?"

The glowing man started his way to the fallen girl however Kouga was in front of him instantly growling in his throat, "Don't you dare touch her," he was ready for another battle, no one touches Kagome and gets away with it.

"Relax wolf, I just want to see if my suspicions of what my Brother has done are true," the voice was stern and yet full of warmth and trust. Sensing this Kouga let the man pass but not without letting out a growl of warning.

"You're the Brother of that thing!" spat Sango flailing her arm to where Lunius once was, "Who are you and why should we trust you!"

"My name is Lumius and I'm sorry for what my brother has done to your friend, and you should trust me because I may be the only one who can help your friend," he said calmly while bending down towards Kagome, he gently moved the hair from around her neck revealing two holes and a trial of blood trickling from each, but the blood looked like it was mixed with a strange black ooze. "I was afraid of this, she has been bitten and the curse is upon her, she is already slipping into the darkness, her blood has already started to turn black."

"What is this curse and what does it do?" asked Miroku, he has never seen or heard of such a curse.

"It's called Eternal Sleep and its inflicted by my Brother's salvia seeping into the victims veins, as it travels it turns the blood to darkness and once it reaches the victims brain it throws them into a sleep full of nightmares and takes away their memory one by one until they know nothing and then become nothing. With every memory that she forgets she will slowly disappear."

"What can we do?" asked InuYasha looking up from the girl to face the still glowing man. He was mentally cursing himself for not being there to protect her when she really needed him; he was willing to do anything to bring her back, just so he could apologize. Unknown to InuYasha, Kouga was having the same talk with himself in his own head how if he had gotten there sooner she would be alright now, he had let her down.

The man said nothing for a moment going over options in his mind, he then moved opposite of InuYasha and placed his hands over the girl and she was instantly engulfed in light, like the man, you could only see her outline. "As long as my hands are here and she is within my light her dreams will be pleasurable, however I can't reverse the curse, my Brother and I are equal I can only give her more comfort not lift it."

"There's got to be something else we can do," pleaded Sango, Kirara had transformed back into her small kitten like stage and was by Sango's side with Shippo, the trio was looking at the strange man hoping and praying that there was something that he wasn't telling them, that they could some how wake up Kagome.

"Kagome," whispered Kouga as he dropped to his knees besides InuYasha, bending down about to hug her when he was thrown backwards.

"Don't even think about touching her wolf," spat InuYasha baring his fangs and claws at the wolf.

"What do you think your doing Mutt Face?" Kouga growled back as he flipped himself back on his feet returning the threat to InuYasha.

"Keeping your filth off of her," InuYasha said standing up so he was eye to eye with Kouga.

"Gentlemen please, save the anger for my Brother, you're going to need it," said Lumius in a calm assertive tone, looking at the demons.

"Need it?" asked Sango curiously.

"Yes," continued Lumius, "but first we need to get you all out of this place and where it is safe." With that said the entire group was surrounded by a blinding light, they felt weightless but as soon as the sensation was upon them it was gone and the light vanished.

When their eyes finally adjusted and the spots were finally gone from their eyes they were finally able to take in their surroundings. It would have been a log cabin if it was made out of wood but what was wood was marble. The Furniture was made with white silk, and a big glass window was in the wall behind them, revealing an ocean of big white fluffy clouds. A large fire place was located to the east of the room and the fire inside danced beautifully however there was nothing burning. It was unlike the village houses that they all had been in before which had only one room, this place had several they could only imagine what the other rooms looked like especially since this one looked like it was only for company.

"Where are we?" asked Shippo with tear stains on his cheeks trying to sound brave but was failing horribly.

Finally the group turned to see Kagome floating in front of a man with his arms hovering over her. Except now the group was able to see more then just an outline. Kagome looked beautiful her once tattered clothing was now clean and her matted hair was flowing beautifully underneath her as if in a small breeze. Then they noticed the man, the man was the complete opposite of Lunius, his hair was a golden blonde and had an amazing shine, his eyes were a deep teal that stood out against his tanned skin. The armor he wore was identical to Lunius's except for the golden sun that seemed to leak a golden outline on his white armor. He was beautiful.

"You are in my home, untouchable by my Brother and now I owe you all an explanation," said Lunius.

"Ya think?" scoffed InuYasha under his breath, folding his arms across his chest.

"Many centuries ago my Brother and I were created by the Elements but back then my Brother was not so hostile," Lumius began.

"You mean they really do exist?" asked a shocked Miroku, "The Elements I mean."

"I thought you said that they did monk," stated Sango slyly looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Well I lied, I just wanted to stop Kagome's and InuYasha's argument before it got to intense," the monk laughed while putting his hand near the base of his neck, where his black hair was held in a rat tail, out of embarrassment for being found out.

"Hopeless," Shippo sighed rolling his eyes at Miroku.

"They are as real as you or I, but back then there was peace and harmony between them. Until one night my Brother came to me and was full of hatred and anger, when I had asked what was wrong he told me how he was sick of the Elements being a higher rank then he was; how they got everything and he only had the night. So he approached them with the request of becoming an element but they denied his request. When he told me about this he swore he would get even. He told me of a plan to make the Elements miserable, splitting them apart and too busy with the other to notice us. He told me how he was going to steal their weapons and then use them on the other making it look like a betrayal. I refused to be apart of it and begged my Brother not to go through with it. But his anger was great and refused to listen to me. He claimed that I had betrayed him, that day my Brother and I became enemies. That same night he stole the weapons of the Water and Earth elements and attacked Fire and Wind, then did the same with Fire and Wind's weapons to Water and Earth. He put them back in the exact same place he had found them making it appear that nothing had happened. I will never forget that tragic day. The elements confronted each other both accusing and denying the claims of the attacks. Since Water and Earth were always together they both had witnessed the attack and vise versa."

"Which explains the pairings," said Miroku, more to himself then to anyone.

"It was horrible, the once happy couples were now fighting and breaking apart accusing the other of betrayal," nodded Lumius to Miroku.

"I remember that part of the legend," stated Sango, "Earth and Fire were together and so were Wind and Water,"

"Correct," Lumius continued, "Lunius's plan was a success the Elements started a deadly battle that lasted decades until I was able to stop them by blinding them for several minutes with my light so they were unable to attack. Once they were distracted by the light I tried telling them the truth but they were so consumed with rage and sorrow my words fell on deaf ears. But they agreed to stop fighting. They went in separate directions but still are consumed with anger which is why disasters still happen today. This brings us to the present event of my Brother's actions. With no one to stop him he has become a power hungry man and it seems to get worse as time goes on which is why he attacked you all, he thinks everyone is beneath him even the very beings that created him. In order to save your friend Lunius has to lift the curse or die, and the former isn't going to happen and obviously by your attempts earlier you can't defeat him on your own. You need to travel to the homes of the Elements and ask for help, they created us and are the only ones who can destroy us."

"Where do we find them," asked Kouga ready to do anything to save Kagome.

"I can send you to the beginning of the trial to their homes but I can't get you right in front of them. I warn you each element has a different guardian that is very protective of its master, each has its own special strength so beware, now I need you to decide who's going where?"

"I will go to Water and Earth, I heard a rumor that their beauty is like no other," said Miroku with a grin on his face.

_Crack_. Miroku was hit on the head with the Hiraikotsu "Lecher," snapped Sango and then turned to Lumius, "I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Kouga looked at InuYasha then back at Lumius, "Guess that means me and Mutt Face are going to see Fire and Wind,"

"Me? Go with you? Who said you were going!" shouted InuYasha shooting daggers at Kouga.

"Me that's who! There's no way in hell I'm letting you go alone risking you messing it up for Kagome, we need these gifts," Kouga said mocking the Dog demon.

InuYasha was about to pounce on the cocky demon when Sango put her hand on his shoulder, "InuYasha, please, for Kagome," she said to him softly.

"Fine," InuYasha said through his teeth, "Any other information you can give us?" he whirled around towards Lunius.

"Stay true to your hearts, and always remember who you are fighting for this will give you strength and patience to defeat obstacles you wouldn't think you could concur, and be swift the girl doesn't have much time," Lunius said softly looking sadly at the girl floating in front of him.

The group nodded, InuYasha turned to Shippo and Kirara, "I want you two to stay here and help Lumius with Kagome, do what he says and be strong I'm counting on you," he ordered.

"Okay," gulped Shippo and Kirara nodded to show her understanding.

"Good luck," said Lumius then the quartet were engulfed in light and then were gone.

"Oh I hope they will be back soon," Shippo said as tears threatened to fall once again. Kirara mewed beside him in agreement. Shippo turned towards Kagome and started walking towards her, "Wake up Kagome please, I don't' want to lose you like I did my parents, I couldn't stand losing another Mom," tears were now falling down his already stained cheeks. He looked up to the Man of Light, "Is Kagome going to die," he choked out afraid of the answer.

"Rest little one, she is strong, try not to worry," Lumius smiled down at the shaking child.

"Promise," Shippo asked hope evident in his voice.

Lumius's smile grew, "I will do whatever I can to help her and your friends will be back before you know it." he replied.

Shippo smiled and jumped up onto Lumius's lap and curled up and fell asleep exhausted from the prior events. Lumius continued to smile at Shippo but it soon faded as he looked at the girl. "Be strong Kagome, I pray your friends are as strong as they portray." Kirara jumped on the arm rest of the chair that he was in and curled down beside Lumius, as they all waited for the others return.

* * *

A/N: A little boring I know there was a lot of information in this one, but next chapter you get to see whats going on within Kagome's mind. Please review andI will update shortly! And thank you for those who have reviewed already, you're my motivation. Thank you! 


	4. Trapped in the Dark

Ruri-Ruri - Thank you so much for the review:) I'm really glad that you like my story:D hopeI didn't take too long to update for ya;)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, unfortunately it was no better then the back of her eye lids, darkness confronted her from every angle. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her, inches from her face. "Ok I know it was dark out tonight but this is ridiculous," she thought. Kagome slowly stood up and looked around but this act was all in vain, the darkness went on for miles around her. "Ok don't panic, just think of what happened before all the lights went out in the world," Kagome said out loud to her self while trying to calm down her nerves. Only problem with this was it just made things worse, she couldn't remember what happened before she blacked out. "Alright this is a problem," Kagome sat down Indian style putting her elbows on her knees flopping her head in her hands causing raven black tresses to fall in her face. "Just concentrate it will come back…steady breaths and everything will be alright…" Kagome continued to coax herself to keep her panic at bay.

Images flashed before her, swords clashing, a man coming up to her and then someone yelling out her name as everything faded to black. "The battle, that's right, but how did I black out?" Kagome was trying to remember this when her thoughts were interrupted by an image coming towards her. The silhouette was outlined in what seemed to be the moon's light but no moon could be seen, the figure continued towards her. All she could do was stare frozen to the spot, she didn't know where she was and she couldn't see anything but the figure coming at her, she was at there mercy.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Kagome yelled at the figure, but there was no response the figure just kept walking, all that could be heard was silence and it was deafening. Kagome was officially freaked out by the figure, she took a step back bringing her hand up to her chest where the jewel fragments were located but they were gone.

A low laugh came from the figure in front of her he was now several feet away from her, he stopped. She could feel the gaze of the person on her, she could feel her skin grow cold and shivers were running down her spine. "I see you have noticed that I now have your portion of the sacred jewel?" a man's voice said full of amusement.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and then in horror, she knew who was in front of her and of the danger that she was in. "Naraku!" she spat at the man. He laughed under his breath again and then started to step towards her again but this time as he got closer he became more visible his long wavy black hair seemed to flow into the darkness itself, his pale skin seemed to glow and his eyes red of hatred. He had on his usual baboon pelt but the hood was obviously behind him. Kagome began to step backwards but he saw this and with lightning speed was behind her.

"You wouldn't get far priestess," he whispered in her ear, she squirmed at the feel of his breath on her skin. "After all it's just me and you, that wretched hanyou and any other friend of yours are no where around." Tears filled Kagome's eyes, he was right she was alone, where were they? Why weren't they here? "Now priestess…"he started sweetly but what came out of his mouth next was pure hatred, "you **die!**" His hand shot from her left was now around her throat and holding her in place against him, she gasped from shock and lack of air to her now deprived lungs. Her hands went to his trying to pry them off but to no avail, hope was gone, she was going to die alone. A single tear rolled down her cheek onto Naraku's hand. Once it hit his hand light emitted from it and she was surrounded but light and Naraku had vanished.

Kagome dropped to the ground choking and sputtering as the air stung her lungs as it re-entered. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes now, she had come so close to death and she still had no idea where her friends were. "Kagome?" a voice said, she quickly looked up to see who the voice belonged to, InuYasha. "Kagome, please stop crying, we are here now," InuYasha said as he extended his hand to help her up. She took it and looked at him then let her eyes travel around as she did her friends seemed to appear first Kouga, then Shippo, Miroku, and then Sango.

"My sweet Kagome why are you crying?" asked Kouga coming up taking her other hand which was still in InuYasha's hold.

"I…I can't remember…" Kagome replied blushing from the wolf's actions and the fact she couldn't remember two minutes ago.

"Oh well who cares," huffed InuYasha, "As long as she's not crying now that's all I care about." Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled at him which caused the hanyou to blush deeply. With both men by her side she started to walk towards her other friends knowing that she would be able to fight anything or any one as long as they were by her side.

* * *

A/N: Yes i know its alot shorter then my other chapters but I prefer doing event by event as you may have noticed...haha.

Thank you so much for the people who have been reviewing,I see thatI have gotten quite a few hits on this story as well, unfortunately I don't have many reviews, plz review good or bad soI can improve or continue doing what I'm doing:)

Chapter preview: Kouga and InuYasha vs the guardians of Wind and Fire.


	5. Guardian's of Wind & Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

"Get out of my way wolf!" ordered InuYasha pushing the wolf demon to the side if any one was going to get help from the Fire and Wind elements it was going to be him not this stupid wolf.

Kouga looked at InuYasha in shock which then turned to anger, "Your way? Kagome is my woman!" he bellowed. How dare this half breed tell him, Kouga leader of the wolf clan, what to do especially when it regarded his future mate.

"You shouldn't have even been there!" InuYasha whipped around to face Kouga; his hands were clenched tightly at his sides trying to restrain himself from jumping the demon in front of him and tarring him limb from limb.

"And if I wasn't?" Kouga barked back, "Your lucky I caught Kagome's scent and came when I did otherwise she and the rest of you would have been dead!" Kouga's fist were raised up in front of him, he could feel the anger radiating from the hanyou and was ready for him to attack.

InuYasha's eyes went wide at this thought, as much as he hated to admit it the wolf was right, but of course he wouldn't let the wolf know this. "Keh, we would have been fine." He huffed turning away from the wolf crossing his arms across his chest; no way would he lose to him.

Feeling the anger subside from InuYasha Kouga relaxed a little, "Listen, I don't like this anymore then you do," he replied while putting his one hand on his forehead and the other on his hip, "But in either to save Kagome we need to work together, so let's just get this over with ok?"

"Fine by me," InuYasha agreed while starting to walk forward, "The sooner we find Fire and Wind the sooner I can get rid of you,"

"The feeling is mutual," Kouga growled under his breath. He then started to take in his surroundings; under his feet was fire hot sand that was being lightly blown around by a whistling wind. "Well this definitely feels like the right place" he stated.

"Ya, and there is no sign of any kind of water or vegetation in sight," InuYasha agreed. "What now?" he asked while turning to face the wolf.

"That!" cried Kouga pointing to the sky, InuYasha turned to see what the wolf was staring at. He followed Kouga's gaze to the sky and saw something coming towards them, he lifted his arm to shade his eyes from the blaring sun, it was a dragon. The two demons looked at each; they nodded to the other and took their battle stance waiting for the first attack from the mighty beast.

The dragon landed gracefully bringing his gigantic tail around his body like a cat and stared at the two demons with piercing sapphire eyes but did not attack. The Dragon towered over the demons, they only came up to his ankle, and his scales looked like they were pure gold. "You have come to the sacred ground of the elements. Why have you come?" the Dragon's voice boomed. The demons relaxed knowing that they were in no immediate danger.

"To save my woman, now let me by!" Kouga yelled up to the Dragon.

"What the wolf means is we have come to the Elements by the advice from Lumius the controller of light, we need help defeating Lunius, even though I think we could have defeated him ourselves," InuYasha yelled but mumbled the last bit so not to be heard by the beast in front of him.

"What makes you think that you are worthy to be in the presence of Fire and Wind?" asked the Dragon with no emotion to his voice.

"Worthy?" snarled Kouga clenching his fists, the nerve of the dragon asking him if he was worthy to see anyone. He turned to InuYasha looking at him for what they should do next.

"Alright that's it! We don't have time for these pointless questions Kagome needs help now and no over grown lizard is going to stand in my way to save her!" InuYasha yelled as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, his patience for the Dragon had disappeared completely.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Kouga smirked as he got ready to attack the messenger.

The Dragon's eyes narrowed at the two impatient men in front of him and spoke, "Very well, then you both shall parish." With this said the Dragons immense wings expanded to their fullest and with unbelievable speed attacked Kouga. Luckily Kouga was just as quick as the dragon but just barely the razor sharp wings just clipped a couple of his hairs.

"Bad mistake Dragon you should have gone after me instead! Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled swinging the Tetsusaiga at the Dragon sending the attack right on target.

The Dragon just looked at the attack, when it came within inches of him it stopped instantly. He chuckled at the half demon, "You think you can defeat me with wind? I was created from the wind itself!"

InuYasha's and Kouga's eyes went wide with amazement. Sure other demons have been able to stop the Wind Scar but to stop it just by a glance? Only a hand full of demons had been able to do this in the past and they all had been unbelievably powerful. Just how powerful was this Dragon of Gold? The Dragon wasted no time and this time went for InuYasha. There was no way he could dodge him he was fast but not this fast, he couldn't even use the Backlash Wave, the Dragon had only been fighting physically. He stood his ground and was ready to defend even if he died he knew that he would have died trying to save Kagome. As he was ready for the Dragon's talons to tare at his flesh he felt nothing, and then realized why, he was over Kouga's shoulder. "Wolf let me down!" bellowed the hanyou.

"Is this how you treat everyone who rescues you, or do you just have a death wish?" laughed Kouga but before InuYasha had the chance to snap back Kouga continued, "Listen we need to start working together on this one, your sword and my speed." The playful smirk that he usually had on his face was now replaced with a look of business.

InuYasha hated the idea of working with Kouga, but new that the proud wolf hated it just as much as he did. "Wolf you got a deal," InuYasha said, "Now let me down!" Kouga stopped running and threw InuYasha in the air with ease and InuYasha landed with grace beside him. "We need to make him send a wave of demonic energy at me, and then I can use the Backlash Wave to stop him."

"Alright that's fine but how?" asked Kouga more to himself then to his comrade. He was just about to lean up against a nearby rock when a large scaly foot crushed it too pieces. Kouga jumped into the air doing a twist to face his foe and landed in a kneeling position. "That was way to close," he thought to himself.

"Thought that I wouldn't catch up to you?" scoffed the Dragon. Bringing his head to the canine's level, his eyes narrowed in on whom to attack next.

"That's it!" shouted Kouga as he sprinted towards the Dragon at top speed.

"What's it?" asked InuYasha completely confused at Kouga's behaviour, I mean common how stupid would you have to be to go charging at an enraged dragon! He saw the Dragon's eyes go wide with shock; obviously he was thinking the same thoughts that he was. The Dragon reared back and was about to pounce on Kouga but at the last second made a sharp right to avoid the attack. But instead of running away he started to circle the dragon, the more he circled the more sand whirled around the Dragon. "I get it, he can't attack what he can't see, and maybe this will draw him to use his demonic power instead of just brute strength." InuYasha thought as a smile came across his face, the wolf wasn't completely hopeless after all.

Kouga heard the Dragon growl, he was beginning to get impatient, excellent. Now for what he enjoyed and did best, mocking "Hey lizard breath why don't you just let us by, you obviously don't have the power to destroy us."

"Power!" the Dragon's voice growled and shook the ground beneath him almost making Kouga loose his footing; his voice was full of anger and annoyance towards the wolf demon who continued to circle him. "I am the Wind's guardian how dare you mock me demon! I will show you power that you can only dream of!"

With that the dragon outstretched his enormous wings and with one powerful push the dragon was soaring far above them. He stopped and looked down at the duo; Kouga, who stopped running when the dragon took flight, could have sworn he saw the dragon smirk before he started to slowly turn around on the spot. The Dragon was now a golden blur but you could tell his speed was still increasing. Kouga's instincts kicked in telling him he needed to look down now, when he did so he noticed that the sand around him started to swirl slightly. "Damn!" he yelled. Then took off at top speeds at InuYasha hoping he would make it to him before the Dragon's attack was unleashed.

InuYasha continued watching the Dragon until suddenly a large golden tornado surrounded it. He continued to follow the tail of the tornado wondering where it would strike, however his eyes led him to Kouga who was running at him at top speeds with the dry hot sand already swirling behind him from his own speed and of the awaiting attack from the guardian. InuYasha's eyes went huge with shock, "Wolf what are you doing running at me!" he demanded.

"You asked for it and now you've got it!" Kouga yelled at InuYasha while quickly jumping to the side out of the way of the attack which continued its path directly at InuYasha.

"You would destroy your own comrade in order to save your own life, how pathetic!" scoffed the Dragon, yet you could here the amusement that laced his voice.

"Actually, I would call it more of a favour!" yelled InuYasha to the Dragon, "Backlash Wave!" he raised Tetsusaiga and with complete accuracy sliced the attack sending it hurtling back on the exact same path it had come with, plus an added boost from the Wind Scar.

The Dragon had no time to dodge the attack but to just stare at his awaiting death. "But how? Only the wind has the power to defeat me!" the Dragon roared in defeat as the attack hit its destination with an eruption of power throwing the duo several feet backwards. Recovering quickly they looked up to see the Dragon disintegrate and ash fall to the ground only to be carried away by a slight breeze.

"Ha! We did it!" Kouga crowed with pride, slapping InuYasha on the back grinning ear to ear.

"We?" asked InuYasha recovering from the rather aggressive congratulation slap that Kouga just bestowed on him. "It was my Backlash Wave that killed it," he responded while starting to walk in the direction that the Great Guardian had come from not too long ago.

"I don't think so Mutt Face," Kouga shot back glaring daggers towards the back of the hanyou's head, "If it wasn't for my idea and speed you couldn't have even used that stick of metal."

"Keep telling yourself that wolf" stated InuYasha dryly as he sheathed the fang as he continued walking not even looking back.

Kouga growled in his chest, "The nerve of that Mutt!" he thought, "For Kagome don't kill him, you need him to help find the Elements to rescue Kagome." He continued telling himself this as he began to follow the dog demon from a distance; oh gods help him not to slice the mutt in two!

They walked for several hours in the hot sun and burning sand with the hot winds whipping at their faces. Their strength was literally being cooked out of them. "This heat is unbearable," said InuYasha while wiping his brow as he continued trudging along eyes on the path in front of him not daring to look up any where near the sun.

"I have to agree with you on this one, if we don't have shelter or water soon we will be in trouble." Kouga stated as he stopped and looked around putting his hand over his eyes to protect them from the glaring sun to get his bearings. As he looked around he noticed a large tower in the distance, "Fire and Wind," he said under his breath more to himself then to anyone else, he then turned towards his companion and said "Look theirs a tower in the distance…," However as he turned towards InuYasha his sentence stopped midway at the site that lay before him. It took all his strength not to laugh uncontrollably, InuYasha was jumping up and down throwing sand in the air "What are you doing mutt face?" asked Kouga trying so hard not to laugh at the hanyou who was making a fool of himself.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" spat InuYasha, "I've found water and now I'm going to drink it."

"Suit yourself," Kouga said while turning around to hide his smile from him, he didn't want to give it away this was way too funny. He could hear InuYasha humph behind him and he turned slightly to watch him out of the corner of his eye. InuYasha brought two hands full of sand, which was running off the sides, close to his mouth. Kouga was now fully turned around now leaning closer too get a better look of what was about to happen.

InuYasha threw the water into his mouth and was about to shallow, then his eyes bulged and he spat out all the red hot sand which moments ago looked like delicious water. "What was that!" he said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried to get off the rest of the sand that was in his mouth. He turned around to see Kouga on the ground laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing at you flee bitten wolf?" InuYasha asked as he spat some more sand from his mouth.

"You, you idiot," Kouga said through laughs getting up while holding his stomach, "You just had a mirage there dog boy, and if your done eating and playing in the sand there is a tower up ahead we should be there in a couple hours." He continued to chuckle to himself as he walked towards the tower.

"Stupid flee bitten wolf thinks he's so good," grumbled InuYasha while spitting sand out after each word as he followed Kouga to the tower.

Another hour passed full of InuYasha grumbling to himself and Kouga chuckling remembering the dog demon's face as he realized that it wasn't a cool liquid that was in his mouth but salty hot sand, he wouldn't forget that look for a long, long time. After this hour they finally made it to the base of the tower, it was enormous and appeared to be made of bricks of gold and ruby. A large door stood before them that was ruby red and was outlined in gold. It seemed to go on for miles above them, no wonder they could see it hours ago.

InuYasha took his eyes off the tower and started to look around and asked, "Hey Kouga, do you think its getting hotter?"

Kouga was still looking at the tower's height trying to use his demon sight to see if he could see the top of the tower, but instead found the answer to InuYasha's question. "It's about to get a whole lot hotter!" Kouga said raising his voice while he pointed to the top of the tower.

InuYasha gave a puzzled expression at the wolf beside him and then followed to where he was pointing to. He looked up just in time to see a large bird of fire spread its wings and come swooping in at them, InuYasha jumped on top of Kouga to protect him from the flames that the bird sent at them with his fire rat kimono. "A Phoenix," said InuYasha more to himself then anyone.

"Get off!" growled Kouga as he threw InuYasha off of him as he looked up to see the new challenge that they needed to defeat. The bird landed in front of the door guarding it from two new guests, his powerful wings tucked to his sides, his entire body was flames, his beak was a beautiful gold like his feet and his eyes were sapphire like the Dragons and he was about the same size if not a bit smaller.

"Interesting," the bird said to himself, his voice was less harsh then the Dragons and seemed to be more soothing. "No one has made it this close to the tower before." The bird's judging eyes examined the demons in front of him wondering why these two triumphed when so many had failed in the past.

"We're not just any one, now move or meet the same fate as your Wind friend," InuYasha said while unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and taking his stance, Kouga followed suit.

"Fools," scoffed the Phoenix as it narrowed its eyes at the pair before him. "Your journey ends here!" the bird flew into the air and with a powerful blow from his wings fire rained down on the duo.

InuYasha and Kouga dodged the flames with ease but if they didn't defeat it soon they would die from the heat that the bird was emitting. They needed a plan and fast they couldn't take much more of this.

As they continued to dodge the bird followed them, InuYasha noticed however that the bird could not keep up with Kouga's speed at all, although the bird was far from slow it was a lot slower then the Dragon. This gave him an idea. "Kouga," said InuYasha, "I'm going to try and hit it out of the sky and then I want you to attack it." Kouga nodded, any plan, even by dog breath, was better then getting roasted alive by an over grown turkey.

Realizing that these attacks had no affect on these two the Phoenix decided to take a different approach. He put his wings in front of him, after a second a large fire ball was swirling in front of him; he then spread his wings sending the ball hurtling at Kouga wanting to kill the faster of the two. Kouga dodged it, however it nearly singed every hair on his body, he then looked around him fire surrounded him and InuYasha, soon the fire would take the oxygen that they needed if they didn't burn to death then they would suffocate. Kouga growled as a bead of sweat run down his face.

"Wind Scar!" InuYasha yelled as he sent the attack hurtling at the Phoenix, who unfortunately dodged it, but came swooping in at InuYasha instead, either way the bird was coming down. "Any time now Kouga!" he screamed at the wolf.

The bird was inches from his head, about to slice into him with its long talons when Kouga came up over a large flame kicking the bird in the head with his demonic strength, speed and momentum from the gravity pulling him down it sent the phoenix on a direct course to the ground skidding several feet. But with his speed Kouga raced after it. The Phoenix tried to get back to the sky where he had the advantage but his speed was nothing compared to Kouga's. "I don't think so!" Kouga growled at the bird. His claws extended he jumped into the air aiming for the Phoenix's throat. He hit his target and dragged his claws down the bird's flaming body, where there should have been blood there was blue flames.

The bird looked down in amazement, he was defeated, they had proven themselves worthy to see the Elements, the Phoenix then let out a bone chilling screech and fell to the ground bursting into blue flames sending Kouga flying backwards into InuYasha. "Should have seen that coming," said Kouga getting off of the poor hanyou. He looked over to where the Phoenix once was, like the Dragon all that was left was ash and a small gentle breeze blew it away. He then looked down to his clawed hand which had just sliced the Guardian in two, he flexed and closed his hand feeling the sting of the burn that would slowly go away in time.

InuYasha glared at Kouga brushing sand from his kimono. Both demons were now breathing hard as sweat was slowly trickling down their faces. "Let's go into the tower," Kouga said plainly way to tired and hot to gloat that he had just taken down a Phoenix.

"Fine," InuYasha said in the same tone, he just wanted to get out of this heat, even if it was his plan that destroyed the Phoenix. The demons both started walking towards the two monstrous doors, once they were in front of them the doors swung inwards. When the doors were fully open a hot breeze assaulted them causing black and silver to whip behind them. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes they had finally made it, the tower of Fire and Wind. They walked through the large ruby and gold doors guards on high, waiting, watching for any other obstacle that they would have to face.

* * *

A/N: Well I think that this chapter made up for the length in the last one wouldn't you agree?..haha.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but then again I haven't been getting any reviews so its hard to write when it seems that one is reading it. So in other words the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! So plz review:).


	6. Guardian's of Water and Earth

Disclaimer:I do not own InuYasha

The Guardian beasts however are mine:D!

* * *

An echo ran through the rainforest where Sango and Miroku were however this sound wasn't made by the wild life. "Just because I fell over a twig doesn't mean you need to grope me!" yelled a frustrated Sango. 

"But my dear Sango," Miroku replied slyly trying to avoid the demon slayers wrath, "I just wanted to see if any part of your perfect body was damaged."

"Well next time you do that your losing fingers monk," explained Sango as a deep blush started climbing up her cheeks. For someone who could be so sweet he could be so stupid. Sango took in a deep breath to remove her raising blush; she needed to concentrate on Kagome not the womanizing monk. She started to take in her surroundings; a beautiful rain forest met her eyes, trees as wide as she was tall and paths of water running everywhere.

"We're definitely in the right spot," stated Miroku knocking Sango out of her gaze. "I say we go in the direction that the water is flowing from this should lead us right to the Elements since I'm positive it is Water who this is all flowing from. After you my dear Sango." Sango looked at him suspiciously but went in front of him. Oh how he wished that she would fall again so he could touch that beautiful butt of hers once more; the pain that he received was well worth those few moments of heaven.

They traveled for awhile in silence taking in the beauty around them. Then Miroku spoke, "Do you think that Elements will have the beauty of this forest?" he then brought a hand to his chin as if it would help him think, then said more to himself then Sango, "if so maybe I should ask them to bear my children."

Sango stopped dead in her tracks at this comment, she turned slowly towards the monk who had his eyes closed envisioning the lovely maidens of the Earth and Water. "If you dare ask them that question, if they don't kill you on the spot, I will!" she growled at him, he always did this asked any beautiful maiden to bare his children. Then she continued in a more worried tone, "They aren't a power to be messing with. In my village I have heard of a man who once met the Water Element by chance in a lagoon. Unfortunately for him he was also a love sick idiot, and when he proposed an offer to her she became enraged. They found his body several days after he went out he was found frozen with a look of horror on his face."

"How do you know it was the Water Element?" asked Miroku.

"Out of all the demons that I have come up against, I have met none that were capable to freeze a man's blood. We didn't know this till someone tried to move him and he fell shattering into thousands of pieces, but no blood came out. His blood was frozen forever."

Miroku's eyes grew at this comment and made a mental note to not ask them, well at least not the Water Elemental, 'the question'. "Hmmm…" Miroku sighed, "These women must be beautiful."

"That they are," said a voice from behind them. The duo turned around quickly their guard was up and ready. But what met their eyes wasn't what they expected, it was a Centaur. He was gorgeous, his hair was a wavy blonde and his eyes where emerald like Shippo's and his exposed chest was impressively well toned. The horse portion of his body was a golden brown except for his tail which was the same colour as his hair. "Why have you come to this forest?" he asked, his voice was angelic.

"We have come seeking the assistance of the Elements who reside here," Miroku began going into a slight bow, "A friend of ours has been put under a spell by Lunius and we need their assistance to help her." He silently hoped that he was polite enough with the intelligent creature, Centaurs have been said to be the most intelligent beings on Earth.

"Lumius, his brother sent us here that is how we found this place, please help us," pleaded Sango.

The Centaur stood silently debating what he had just been told as if in a conversation with himself. "If you can prove your worth you may precede," he stated nonchalantly.

"What is the task that you wish of us to do?" asked the Monk a little uncertain of what they would have to do, he didn't like the gleam in the Guardian's eyes.

"Defeat me," hissed the Guardian as he charged at Miroku full force.

"Hiraikotsu," yelled Sango as she took the large boomerang from her back and whipped it at the charging man. The Centaur stopped dead in its tracks watching the Hiraikotsu fly right in front of him if he didn't' stop when he had he would have been cut in half at that moment. But instead of showing fear like other demons Sango had faced he turned and stared at her, a smirk then appeared on his face as she caught the returning boomerang.

"You missed," he said his voice sounded playful as if this was all a game.

"What makes you think I tried to hit you?" spat Sango, eyes pinned waiting for his next attack.

"You make it sound as if it's so easy to kill me," he laughed and with that crossed his arms across his chest suddenly turning into a large tree that resembled the others that surrounded them and all was silent.

Miroku then went up to the tree and with one swipe with his staff sliced into the tree; the force behind the blow caused his staff to go a quarter into the tree which in itself was a remarkable feet considering the width of the trees. With a grunt of strength he took out his staff as quick as it has gone and waited for blood to come from the tree but nothing came; it wasn't him. "Where did he go?" asked Miroku looking around frantically. Sango stood there waiting, listening for any movement at all. She started to back up towards a tree; she wanted to make sure nothing snuck up on her. "Sango look out!" Miroku yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" With that Sango was flung towards him at a rapid speed but he closed off his Tunnel before she could get sucked in causing her to ram right into him.

"What was that about?" she asked ready to smack the Monk off the side of his head. But when she turned around to look at where she once was she noticed that the tree that she was about to lean up against was now the Centaur, his index finger nail had grown and would have been used to pierce her neck, a couple more steps back and she would have been dead. She looked at the monk with a slight blush, but decided to thank him later when they weren't in danger. The Centaur just laughed at his game and turned back into a tree. Sango growled under her breath she was getting rather tired of this game. "He could be any one of these trees," she said while throwing her hand towards the trees around them.

"Hmm…" thought Miroku, "Not only can he turn into a tree but travel through them…Sango I have an idea get behind me as I move, move with me and as soon as you see the Centaur use your Hiraikotsu and kill him" he ordered as he grabbed the beads that contained his wind tunnel waiting for Sango to get behind him. Sango nodded and got behind him readying her Hiraikotsu keeping her eyes pealed for the annoying yet beautiful Guardian. "Wind Tunnel!" shouted Miroku as he slowly started to move on the spot she followed making sure to stay out of the deadly path of the Tunnel and helping to support him. The large trees were leaning towards the powerful tunnel moaning in residence as little twigs and leaves rushed to its depths. Sango finally understood, yes the Centaur could look like a tree but he did not have the deep roots that the other trees did to save him.

They turned about 180 degrees when a tree came hurtling at them, as it came closer to them it started to transform, long twigs beautiful blonde hair, the powerful trunk into a strong body, and the bark into a soft tan flesh or fur. His emerald eyes wide in shock and fear. "Now Sango!" Miroku shouted.

"Hiraikotsu," she said letting the large boomerang fly towards its target as Miroku covered his Wind Tunnel.

"No!" screamed the Centaur as the Hiraikotsu met him slicing him in two, his full of horror that he was beaten. When he hit the ground vines inched towards him covering his body like a grave. But as quickly as they arrived, they retreated leaving no sign of the Centaur except for a couple flowers of gold that resembled his hair colour.

Sango turned to Miroku who was still staring where the Guardian had fallen. "Thank you Miroku…for saving me," she said a slight blush sneaking up her normally tan cheeks.

"You would have done the same for me," smiled the Monk, "Come let's continue." He then turned to continue walking down the path that they had been down. Sango smiled, strapped the Hiraikotsu to her back again and continued to follow her companion; although she never would say it, she really did enjoy his company.

Several hours had past of following the twisting water paths, and the farther they went the thicker the woods would get. The trees were now engulfed in water and the only thing that was visible was their trunks and some roots that poked out to the surface. The water was still getting deeper.

"If this keeps up we're going to have to swim," said Sango now hip deep in the water.

"If that happens I would be glad to hold your clothing so it wouldn't weigh you down as you swim," suggested Miroku innocently but his smirk gave him away. Sango stopped and was just about hit the lecher across the face when his eyes glassed over and took a couple steps towards her. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Sango was in shock and could only stare at the monk, she didn't know what to do, what to say. Her cheeks became red and hot; she lowered her gaze in embarrassment, and then returned to the monk. This time however she noticed something different his eyes weren't looking at her but through her. This theory was then proven by the monk walking right by her in a daze. The now flustered and angry Sango turned around to see what had caught the Monk's attention.

When she was fully turned around she looked in the direction Miroku was headed in her eyes found a small lagoon. Within this lagoon there were small lilies of pink and white, in the very centre was a large rock but what was on this L shaped rock was what caught her attention the most, a Mermaid was sitting in the corner of the L. Her light turquoise hair flowed over her shoulders to her hip, the only thing that covered her from the eyes of the Lecher coming closer to her. The scales on the lower half of her body were a royal blue running into her baby blue fins where her feet would have been. Silver markings swirled around her torso drawing their attention to her eyes which were a piercing emerald like the Centaur.

A Mermaid this explains a lot, he's under her spell and being a woman I'm not affected and being the pervert that he is it wouldn't take have been hard to entice the monk, hell he would have gone to her without it! "Miroku please stop she'll kill you!" shouted Sango as she ran, as fast as she could in the water, in front of him trying to block his path. He stopped walking and just starred at the Slayer as if confused on whom to go too.

Sango then heard singing, she mentally cursed at the beautiful melody that met her ears. Miroku's confusion was soon over as he pushed past Sango and continued towards the Guardian. Determination now written on Sango's face she dove into the crystal water realizing it was now faster to get him this way rather then to walk. She surfaced taking in a breath of air and grabbed the monk to face her, "You need to snap out of it, your under a spell, can't you see she wants to kill you!" she said almost screaming at him as a beads of water fell slowly down her face and body outlining her features, Miroku followed one that made its way down her cheek and caught it with his finger, then returned to Sango's chocolate eyes pleading for him to stop.

The mermaid could see her spell was slipping she sang louder, passion dripped from each note of her song of death. He pushed Sango who fell into the water with a huge splash of water and went back to the eyes of emerald that demanded him to come closer. "That's it! If I can't stop him then I'll stop her!" she screamed as she threw pieces of black that were attached to her face out of the way. She grabbed the giant boomerang on her back and threw it with all her might at the beautiful Guardian; it was going to be a direct hit.

The Mermaid however, did not move except for a smirk. Sango couldn't understand why she did nothing, until "Wind Tunnel!" her Hiraikotsu was being directed right back at her as if to attack her instead but she caught it with ease. She then looked up at Miroku as he covered his Wind Tunnel with the prayer beads.

"Why," she thought to herself, "Of course! As long as she has him under her spell he will do anything for her even if it means his death. But I can't fight Miroku but if I do nothing he dies." Her mind was searching frantically for an idea, any idea to bring back the monk who was almost within her reach. The only sound that could be heard was her heart pounding against her chest and the melody mermaid as beautiful as she. "That's it, her voice and eyes that's were the spell lies! I need to get her to stop singing and lose eye contact with him long enough for me to knock him out of it," she continued her thoughts, "Alright I have an idea I just hope that it works and if it does I wont regret it later." "Hiraikotsu," Sango said as she let it fly towards the Guardian.

"Her aim is off," the Mermaid thought, her sharp eyes could tell she was going to missed so there was no need to get her new toy to block it again, so she let the large boomerang come. It's always fun to watch their faces fall when they find out their efforts were only in vain. She smiled to herself at this thought and then looked at the slayer to watch her face fall but instead of finding sorrow she saw a smile of triumph. "What is she up to?" The Hiraikotsu then hit right besides her creating a large wave she stopped singing in shock and watched as the monstrous wave was going to cover her.

Sango took her cue from the silence that was now coming from the Mermaid, her hypnotic eyes no longer on Miroku, she gulped and shouted words she never thought she would ever say, "Miroku! I will bare your children!" The monk stopped dead.

"Idiot," spat the Mermaid, "I am Water's Guardian, do you think that a little wave would do anything to me?" Even though she was just drenched she looked as if it had never happened. She started her song once again but instead of Miroku walking towards her she was walking towards the slayer.

Once he had reached her shock written all over his face, "Are you serious my dear Sango?" he asked praying he had heard right.

Sango knew her face was red she could feel the blood rushing to her skin, "We'll talk later, we still need to defeat her," Sango said rapidly as she pointed to the enraged Mermaid. The water was starting to bubble around her; she was getting ready to attack.

"Right, Wind Tunnel," said a flustered Miroku, removing his prayer beads as quick as he could, as if he forgot he was in a battle. The Mermaid's once beautiful voice was now one of a banshee as she was sucked into the void in Miroku's hand; once she was inside he closed the Tunnel with the beads. The water around the large rock in the middle seemed to crawl up its sides and then on top until it was eventually engulfed completely; the rock was being eroded away.

"Your lucky monk, if you were one step closer she would have tortured you until you begged for death," Sango stated, hoping that he would forget about the comment that had knocked him out of his trance.

"Beautiful but deadly," Miroku said to himself, "Like water itself."

"Common lets keep going," Sango said, she wanted to get out of the lagoon as quick as she could, she started wading towards the other side where the water was flowing in, in the still hip deep water. Half way through she picked up her weapon strapped it to her side not breaking a stride.

Miroku smiled, he would never forget they day that Sango agreed to bare his children, even if she still said it to save his life, "I'll have to save this thought for another time," he thought with a smile, then followed Sango.

After several minutes they came upon a cave, thick vines covering the entrance if it wasn't for the water flowing from underneath them they would have never noticed. With one swift swipe of his staff Miroku cut down the vines so they could enter. The water was now stomach level. "I hope the water level goes down as we get closer to them," said Sango shivering.

"I would have to agree," said Miroku plainly, "This cold water and I aren't getting along." They both laughed and then continued into the depths of the cave.

* * *

A/N: 

Preview for next chapter -

back in Kagome's mind we see whats been going on as her friends are facing death

Alright readers, and I know you are there I've had about 100 hits on this story, see that little button down there? The one that's beside "_submit review_" you need to hit it and write me what you think, the more reviews that i get the faster I update. So **git r' dun**! (haha..sorry must be the combination of being tired and working in a hick convinent store!..haha...oh the joys of being over tired)


	7. Slowly Slipping Away

Inuyasha-kagome-forever99 - Since you asked so nicely i had to update as soon as I could, and I'm glad you enjoy it:D

Crow T RObot - You are amazing! Thank you so much for your reviews and encouraging words. I'm glad you enjoyed the Guardian battles especially my "promise" made by Sango..hahaha. I'm glad I was able to make you smile:). As for Kagome, well...we shall see wont we;) (yes i know im evil..haha)

Kitsune-MiMIK - I'm really glad you enjoyed my story thank you very much for your review

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

"You guys are the best," sniffed Kagome wiping a way a tear from her cheek.

"Any time my love," cooed Kouga from her right, he was still holding her hand like a life line, same as InuYasha on the other side.

Kagome smiled a little with a slight blush rising up on her cheeks, she could feel the heat rising and decided to distract herself from the heat of her cheeks and hope that it would eventually subside. They were in a beautiful meadow; the grass was blowing gracefully in the slight breeze which also danced across her face playing with her hair. There were no trees to be seen except for far in the distance like a distant memory, the sky above was a brilliant blue with a couple light fluffy clouds slowly crossing it. The trio continued walking towards the others; Sango was leaning against a rather large rock and Miroku not to far from her sitting cross legged eyes closed letting the wind hit his handsome features. Kirara and Shippo were playing, running around in circles around everyone clearly playing tag, a game that Kagome had taught them all some time ago. Where she learned it she didn't know.

As they continued walking she watched the Fox and Cat go behind the rock and waited for them to come out the other side. However nothing came. "What was I…" said Kagome under her breath.

"What was that Kagome?" asked InuYasha with a curious look, like a puppy who didn't understand a command that you just gave it.

"Oh it's nothing," Kagome said lowering her head, why was her memory so bad today, "I was just watching something and I can't remember what I was watching now, it has something to do with that rock though." She looked towards the rock seeing Sango beam back at her, "Sango that's what I must have been watching," she thought, "It has to be, and I was probably watching her hair dance in the breeze. Yes that was definitely it." She finished her thought with confidence and a smile graced her face, as she finally made it to Miroku and Sango, but there was something in the pit of her stomach that was screaming at her that she had just forgot something important. She shrugged it off, it couldn't be too important, could it? And where did this sudden impulse to play tag come from?

* * *

A\N: YesI know you hate me right now for this pitfully short chapter but likeI saidI only go event by event. 

WOW! is all i have to say, the number of hits doubled ina day, I can't believe it! I am truly touched. And the chapter to review ratio is getting better as of now it's one per chapter:D!. YAY:D haha you guys have made my day I love you all too pieces and like i said you review I write faster. So keep er up and so shall I! Help me break the one review per chapter ratio! Thank you all again! You rock!


	8. Kaen and Kaze

dragon saint - thank you very much:D and i hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Kitsune-MiMIK - you my dear are adorable! haha unfortunatley this chapter is about 6 pages long, so go in bursts haha id rather not hurt your brain. I updated as soon as i could since you asked so sweetly;)

Nefatu - thank you for the compliments:)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

But Kaze and Kaen are soo mine:D

* * *

Kouga and InuYasha looked around them they were in complete aw. After the doors slammed behind them flames flared up instantly in the place of where the walls should have been. But instead of being unbelievably warm in there it was surprising cool, the fire gave off no heat, and a cool breeze was dancing around them as if coaxing them to continue going forward.

InuYasha looked at the maze of fire ahead of him wondering which way he should go, wondering where the Elements would be located in the huge tower, "Do you see a stair case anywhere?" he asked Kouga looking around for his answer, feeling the odd look Kouga was giving him he continued, "I know if I were in here I would want to be high up so I could look over my lands."

"I would have to agree with you there," said Kouga as he joined the Dog Demon in his search for stairs or anything leading up. Kouga was just about to suggest moving further into the tower when suddenly a wall of fire disappeared causing a wave of heat to assault them from the side. The demons whirled around senses on high watching, waiting for anything. Nothing happened and they stared into the depths of the dark corridor. "Think it's a trap?" he asked not looking at InuYasha but rather on the possible threat ahead of them.

A large breeze came up behind them pushing them towards the new opening. If they weren't on their guard they would have been easily swept into the shadowy depths but were able to keep there grounds, barely. "Well were wanted there," started InuYasha, he then brought his hand to the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "And if it is a trap I'm ready." Kouga nodded and they walked into the opening but as soon as they got several steps into it the wall that was once there returned in a wave of heat that disappeared as soon as it had arrived. There was no turning back now.

Several minutes had passed as they continued down the winding corridor, wondering when they would finally see the end. This question was soon answered however when they came to a dead end. "What the hell?" InuYasha said expressing his thoughts verbally. Kouga turned around and was about to go back to see if they might have missed a turn somewhere behind them when a wall of fire shot out just before him nearly singeing off his eyebrows causing him to jump back instantly. They were now in a square box with no roof with no way out.

They waited in silence for a couple of minutes, wondering what would happen to them next, Kouga's senses kicked in again telling him to look down like before. He could feel a small breeze coming from beneath him which was rapidly getting stronger. Kouga looked over to InuYasha who had noticed as well. "I think that we just found your way up there dog breath!" yelled Kouga over the howling wind that was now coming from beneath them. It was starting to push them upwards, and it showed no signs of letting up as if it had a purpose and wouldn't stop until that purpose was completed.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled back InuYasha, but as if some force was saying 'no joke' he was immediately thrown upwards with no chance of coming back down. Kouga growled as he to was thrown upwards with incredible speed. They were bashed into each other countless times and whirled around in circles, flipping and cursing every time they thought that they would lose what would have been their lunch, that is if they had eaten that day. All that could be seen was the light that the wall of fire was emitting and either a blur of red and silver or black and brown depending on whose eyes you were looking through.

Just when the demons thought that they couldn't take it any more the violent wind stopped and they began to fall, both demons shut there eyes waiting to drop like a rock for about hundred feet but instead they only fell about one. Unfortunately they landed on one another completely disoriented from their sudden flight, limbs were entangled and they closely resembled a pretzel.

"They can handle a Dragon of Wind and a Fiery Phoenix but they can't handle a little flight," laughed a mysterious voice. Both canines could sense two powerful beings in front of them but all they could see was two blurs which were slowly making there way towards them.

Kouga growled in his chest which came out sounding more as he was about to be sick then threatening, InuYasha just moaned in discomfort. Both started to slowly untangle themselves from the other wishing that their heads would stop spinning. "I can't believe these are the two that defeated our Guardian's they can't even stand up straight," huffed another voice a little more deeper and gruff then other. Both men started coming closer to the now separated demons for a closer inspection.

Kouga's nausea finally subsided, he slowly got up holding his head in one hand letting the other hold the wall for support, but when he opened his eyes a pair of deep violet met his brilliant blue. Kouga jumped back instantly, ignoring the sudden head rush, claws extended and teeth bared at the man in front of him. The man's hair was shaggy but short and seemed to be a little wind blown; it was a light brown with blonde streaks running through it. He had no shirt on and his toned chest and stomach were covered in dark brown markings. The markings were all triangular and ran from the centre of his body outlining his strength. The same kinds of markings were on his arms but in smaller size. There were three small triangular one on his cheeks that joined together at the base. He had a gold band around each bicep that was about a hand width thick and his pants, which only came to the middle of his shin, where baggy and off-white. The band at the top holding them up was gold like his bands. He wore no shoes and more triangular markings were on his ankles, the rest of his skin was only a few shades lighter then his markings.

He crossed his muscular arms and smirked at Kouga showing fangs like his own. "You have spunk Wolf, and that is the same spunk that helped you defeat our Pets," the man looked Kouga up and down examining as Kouga had done to him moments before, seemingly pleased with what he saw he extended his hand for Kouga to take, "I am Kaze, or otherwise known as Wind."

Kouga's appearance changed from one of anger to one of relief, he had finally made it and took the Element's hand with pride and squeezed it.

InuYasha was also having a similar experience, however his nausea didn't go away as quick as Kouga's had so he remained on the cool floor. When he opened his eyes he saw feet with a golden tinge to them. As his eyes continued going up they saw shin guards that started out yellow and run from orange to red looking like flames licking the person's legs being higher at the front then in the back but ended a little before the Person's knees. His eyes next found a golden set of armored shorts that ran into points at the side. What looked like a belt lay right under a muscular stomach that was more yellow then gold and had red and orange flames on it. Hanging from the belt was half of an octagon with little flames at each of the four corners; this band was about several inches thick. The torso of this man was bare except for the band of yellow armor that ran from his shoulders to just about his naval at this spot was a large flame that looked like ones on his belt. On his shoulders were shoulder pads that resembled Sango's but in the middle where it was indented it was red. His hair was spiky and a fire red with a golden shimmer to it like his skin and his eyes were am intimidating amber like his own. The man also had a deep golden marking that ran across his cheek which was also triangular but started out small and got bigger as it came into his face and appeared to be rounded inwards at the end.

He looked at InuYasha with judging eyes which then softened, " I am Kaen but you might know me as Fire," he said his voice was deep and rich. Nausea forgotten InuYasha was now on his feet in a heart beat looking at the man in front of him in aw. Kaen extended his hand to the hanyou who took it instantly; a big grin was across InuYasha's face he was definitely going to have to rub this into Sesshomaru's face later.

"Now I'm sure you both didn't just go through our Guardians to just shake our hands, why have you come?" asked Kaen who released InuYasha hand and looked deep within his eyes and then shifted his gaze to Kouga and Kaze who had also stopped their previous action to give him their attention.

"Yes, and please tell us your names, its only fair we told you ours," smiled Kaze, his voice was playful.

"I am InuYasha and the wolf is Kouga we were sent her by Lumius, "He said that you two were the only ones that could help us; we need to defeat Lunius," InuYasha replied not thinking that it was really necessary to tell them about Kagome, it was none of their business; but Kouga apparently felt differently.

"Lunius has put my mate under his curse Eternal Sleep; Lumius told us that she will eventually disappear along with her memory unless we defeat Lunius," Kouga said trying to block out the memory that he wasn't their in time to save her.

"She isn't your mate!" spat InuYasha turning around to the wolf, if looks could kill Kouga would have been killed twice.

"Yet," said Kouga with smirk turning to the Elements again, "Can you help us?" his eyes pleaded that they would be able to do something.

"We shall give you one gift each one from me and one from Kaen," said Kaze bringing his hand up to himself and then pointing to his friend. "Now what gift and who to give it to," he said to himself as he began to pace and walk around the two demons Kaen following suit.

Kaen stopped in front of InuYasha, "Well I like this guy right here, strong and spontaneous and the way he can wield his sword is impressing, my gift is yours" he smiled and then looked over to Kaze, "And the way he took down your Dragon with one swipe of his sword was rather humorous." No emotion was evident on his face as he said this but his eyes gave it away, he was trying to get under Kaze's skin.

Kaze ran to Kouga in a speed that surpassed his own and was behind him in an instant one hand on each shoulder and said "That may be true, but this guy here took down your Phoenix with one clawed hand no weapon needed," Kaze's grin was completely playful unlike Kaen he wore his emotions on his sleeve. "Spunk, speed and powerful, you get my gift," To emphasize this point Kaze gave a strong pat on Kouga's back one that resembled and had the same affect as the one that Kouga gave InuYasha after the fight with the Dragon.

If their egos weren't high enough before they were peaking now, they were getting gifts from the highest beings and getting complimented to boot! A cocky grin was on both of their faces as they stood heads held high waiting for their prize.

"I see," said Kaen realizing that his teasing wasn't working so he turned to InuYasha his eyes going directly to his sword, "Draw your sword InuYasha and I want you to point it at me as if you were going to attack me" he ordered. InuYasha did as he was told transforming the Tetsusaiga rather curious on what was going to happen. Kaen closed his eyes and brought his hands together at chest level which were then engulfed in flames. In one swift motion he flicked his hands palms open towards the sword the flames on his hands were now traveling from the point of the sword down to its hilt, as he did this his eyes shot open reveling flames that licked at the corners of them.

If InuYasha had been paying attention to Kaen's eyes rather then the new improvements on his sword, which Totosei would drool over, he would have seen the fire within them flow out of the outside corners, the fire on his hand's had the same affect. "What..?" started InuYasha but was unable to finish his sentence due to his shock to his sword which he could not stop staring at.

"From now on your sword will burn an everlasting flame. It now has a new attack to it as well, it's called _Inferno Blade_, you will always have this as long as I live, so in other words forever," chuckled Kaen. InuYasha smiled but said nothing and only looked at his new toy.

"Your turn Kouga" smiled Kaze knocking Kouga out of his gaze at Kaen and turning it over to the Wind Element. Kaze brought a hand to his chin while looking the wolf over decided what to do until his eyes fell upon his legs. "Your speed proves to be unmatchable, with the exception of my own," Kaze replied with a cocky grin, "This has impressed me from the moment that I first saw you. Now Kouga I want you to relax and don't move alright? Kouga nodded and waited. Kaze then looked over to Kaen as if to mentally say _check this out_, then turned back to Kouga his eyes now sapphire like his Dragon's had once been.

Kouga then wondered if Kaen's eyes went sapphire under the flames when he gave Mutt Face his gift. But this thought was immediately forgotten with what he saw next, Kaze started blowing at his hands which were circling each other so fast that even the blur was hardly seen. Before long there appeared to be a cloth of wind around his hands, Kouga had to do a double take at what he saw, was this even possible? Kaze then stopped and put the newly made 'fabric' around Kouga's right leg, it was bright silver and felt cool and soft. But before he could analyze it too closely it started to merge with his skin, which felt even more strange then the fabric had, like cool water dripping down his skin on a warm day, it was amazing. This process was repeated again for his left leg, Kouga's gaze then returned to Kaze's face which was looking rather pleased with his gift and his cheerful violet eyes had returned.

Kaze couldn't help but laugh when he saw the wolf's expression, one of confusion and amazement, it was priceless! "Now Kouga," he said trying hard to not laugh any more, "I want you to run around InuYasha and then come back hear as fast as you can,"

Kouga shrugged but did as he was told and while a blink of an eye he was back to his original spot, the only evidence that he can gone anywhere was InuYasha's hair, and the flame from Tetsusaiga moved in the breeze that he had created. Plus little tornadoes could be seen around his shins that were now making their way back into his legs. "What just happened?" asked Kouga dumbfounded.

"That my boy was my gift, it has double your speed so that even I will have a challenge racing you and winning. You also have a new attack it's called _Strike of the Whirlwind, _and like InuYasha's will stay with you unless something odd happens to me. Which is highly unlikely._"_ beamed the Elemental.

Finally coming out of his gaze InuYasha then looked at the Elements with a hopeful look, "How do we use these new attacks?"

Both men looked at each other and then back to the demons, "When you need it most you will know how to use them," said Kaen matter-of-factly.

"Really?" asked Kouga not really pleased with the answer he wanted to know and master his new gift as soon as possible, the faster he learned it the faster he would be able to rescue Kagome.

"Nope!" Kaze said while crossing his arms, "You see unlike you guys we have never had to master any kind of technique, we will it, it happens. We're guessing it will be the same way with you."

"You've got to be joking," said InuYasha sheathing his sword. It had taken him forever to learn the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave on his own; he didn't have that kind of time now nor the patience.

"Well think about it, we were the first beings, no one taught us anything, we don't know we just are," snapped Kaen with an attitude that even InuYasha couldn't compete with.

"Humph," said InuYasha crossing his arms in defeat looking away from the Fire Element.

Kouga couldn't help but smirk at the sulking hanyou. "What do you say about coming with us then?" asked Kouga putting a hang on Kaze's shoulder looking him in the eye and then turned his gaze to Kaen's. "We could really use your help, and after all you are the ones who created him, then you could be able to help us train on the way." He continued.

"No can do, not our battle this is to be won on your own," smiled Wind in a fatherly sort of way, lightly taking Kouga's hand off of his shoulder.

"And why the hell not?" snapped InuYasha, "You both should have done this yourself centuries ago considering what he has done to you and the Earth and Water Elements," He watched Kaze's face fall and Kaen's get hot with rage.

"What business of this is yours!" shouted Kaen, his eyes were starting to blink sapphire. A nerve had clearly been hit on both Elements.

"That's right," said Kouga understanding what InuYasha was doing. "You guys were together until that day when they attacked you."

"Correct," Kaze said with hints of betrayal in his normal cheery voice. "They denied it, but how could they? It was their weapons that attacked us, no one else could get that close to us." The once happy Wind was no more and his eyes were flickering the same sapphire colour as Kaen's.

"You're wrong," InuYasha stated, bringing down his tone to one less angry, "It was Lunius who did it, and I know that Lumius has told you this as well." Kaen was shocked no one had stood up to them before a new respect was growing for the two demons in front of him, which was the only thing holding him back from killing them both on the spot for bringing up the cause of his pain for so many years.

"And this is why you should join us," Kouga said with new determination, "To get revenge on the man who wrecked your love. Like I am going to do with this gift that you just gave me!" Kouga stared deep into Kaze's eyes once more but he looked away unable to meet his gaze.

"No," Kaze said, he didn't make eye contact with the wolf in front of him, he just couldn't. The wolf just didn't understand the pain that he has been feeling for longing for wishing that he could just hold her once more knowing that she was there. Not being able to touch her was torture. Not even the centuries that had past were enough to mend his still bleeding heart.

InuYasha turned to Kaen asking the same question with his eyes, but had the same result as Kouga. Instead of seeing the mighty man that he had been seconds ago he saw a broken man.

"Fine," growled Kouga, "Can you at least send us back to Lumius, we need to save Kagome." He just didn't understand these two and just wanted to leave.

"You should watch you might learn something," said InuYasha turning away from them but spoke over his shoulder.

"Keh," Kaen said in pure InuYasha fashion and with a wave of his hand the two demons were gone. Now alone with his friend Kaen let out a powerful yell of anguish. "What if they are right? We could have spent our lives happy not stuck up in this damn tower lonely and angry!"

"Try to calm down," said Kaze softly, "We will do what InuYasha asked, we will watch and once the truth is revealed we will do something."

* * *

A/N: wohoo finally meeting the Elements! well two that is..hahaha the other two are coming in the next chapter, bet you can't guess which one is my fav;)!..haha.

Thank you to the reviewers for the first time my review number is higher then the number of my chapters. YOU GUYS ROCK! Thank you so much! Please keep going!


	9. Kaiyou and Koudo

Kitsune-MiMIK - I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and as you wished here is the next update my dear!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

Kaiyou and Koudo are mine however:D muahaha!

* * *

"I can't believe the beauty of this cave," Sango said sounding a little awestruck. Vines were lacing the walls of the cave and flowers of every colour of the rainbow were in random patterns from the vines. It was unlike any plant that she had seen before, a strange light seemed to be admitting from the centre of them giving them just enough light to see respectfully well. The water that was once murky and to their waist was now sparkling clear and was now at their ankles warm and inviting.

"Yes…Beautiful," mumbled Miroku looking at Sango more then his surroundings. They then continued walking in silence taking in everything around them.

After about a half an hour had passed they came to a fork in their path, "Which way?" asked Sango looking each way and then to her companion.

"I'm not sure," replied Miroku repeating the actions that Sango had just done. He was just about to open his mouth to give a suggestion on their situation when he saw movement above him. His head shot towards the movement instantly as he watched the vines move in snake like fashion towards the left opening. "Well apparently Earth wants us to go left," stated Miroku still looking at the now motionless vines above him a little wary.

"Apparently," Sango agreed and then started down their new path. Once they were a couple steps through the opening the vines covered the entrance as quick as lightning. "Well no turning around now," Sango said, "I'm just glad that these flowers are still in here, I just wish there was more of them. Their numbers are decreasing." Miroku nodded in agreement.

An hour passed of them walking down the twisting path thinking that the damn cave would go on forever, the beautiful flowers that once lighted there path were now gone and how they wished that one would just spout up and give them at least a little light. "There has got to be something soon or we've been walking in…" Sango said her sentence stopped dead, the last thing that was heard was a short quick intake of breath and then silence.

"Sango?" Miroku was confused and worried what happened to Sango and why she wasn't answering. He reached out to her in the darkness to see if she was still ahead of him but there was nothing. "Sango where are you?" he yelled on the verge of hysteria. He then started to run forwards but on his third step he found more then he bargained for, his foot connected with nothing and he was going down and he was going down fast. He was engulfed in water and was at its mercy as it rushed him down this way and that down the small tunnel. A minute passed feeling like an eternity his lungs were begging him to let in sweet air to fill them. Thinking that he was about to drown he was thrown from the tunnel, he rolled a couple of feet his robes clung to his body and his staff was so tightly clenched in his fist his knuckles were white. He slowly pushed himself up coughing and spitting water from his mouth and breathing in the sweet air around him his mind was debating on ever going swimming ever again. Once he stopped coughing he started to look around and his eyes immediately saw Sango starting to come towards him. "Oh Sango I thought that I lost you!" whaled the Monk covering the unexpected slayer in a large wet hug.

"Get off me monk," blushed Sango and to her great surprise he let go of her not even trying to be perverted. "I found a way out of this place when I saw you come in," Sango said quickly changing the subject to lessen the heat in her cheeks.

"I see that the Water Element gave us a nice a push in the right direction as well." Miroku stated as he followed Sango who was already walking in the direction of the way out of the dark tavern. The opening was bright and looked like the cave walls when they first entered unlike the cold and clammy ones they left minutes ago. When they walked through the opening nothing could have braced them for the sight before them.

Their eyes first saw a majestic throne of ice, sitting on it was a woman looking completely bored, her hair went to her shoulder and was teal it flowed past her face flipping out at the right spots to enhance its beauty. Her skin had a hint of light blue within it and had silver markings on her exposed skin swirling and circling this way and that, the marks on her face were just below her deep blue eyes and resembled icicles. Around each bicep was an emerald band about a fingers width it was connected to her halter, which was also emerald, and split right about her navel and went to her hips. There was also a lighter fabric of green connecting to the emerald bands and unlike the tight top this fabric was loose and a strip of it no bigger then her hand flowed down and connected to her wrists with another emerald band. Around her hips hung an emerald skirt which had a slit in the front that ended mid thigh revealing her long slender yet toned legs and was outlined in the same light green material from her arms.

Next to her looking rather deep in thought was another woman leaning against the throne. Her hair was chestnut brown and run straight down to her back a few pieces on each side of her face outlining it. Like the other woman she too was beautiful her skin was tan and her eyes were a lighter brown then her hair, from the corner of her eyes were green markings that ran out like vines on her cheeks and just a bit above her eyes. Her cloths looked like they were coming out of her skin like roots entwining within each other forest green and deep brown. It was like a form fighting gown flowing to the ground seeming to go into the ground itself. Encircling her arms was dark green shale that seemed to be attached to her skin. Simple yet beautiful at the same time but you couldn't help but feel the wisdom radiating off of her. Than as if coming out of her trance the woman looked up at her two visitors with a grin and, to Sango's amazement, began to walk towards them the root like dress unhinging from the ground and flowing around her feet. "Welcome, we were both greatly impressed by both of your intellect and strength," her voice was filled with knowledge but was beautiful.

The other woman jumped up from the throne and seemed to flow towards them stopping beside her friend, her eyes wide with excitement a smile had graced her lovely features as well. "It's nice to finally meet you both my name is Kaiyou or as you may know me Water and this is Koudo or Earth," her voice was as soothing as a bubbling broke, you could sit there forever and just listen to her.

Miroku bowed and Sango followed suit, "I am Miroku and this is Sango," Miroku said keeping his voice as regal as he could.

"Why have you come so far and faced so many dangers to see us?" asked Kaiyou motioning for them to stand up straight and to look them in the eyes rather then their feet. Even though it wasn't her feet that Miroku was really looking at.

"You see our friend has been put under a curse by Lunius and we need your help in defeating him," Sango said still bowing in front of the great Elements.

Kaiyou giggled at this, "My dear you may raise you are a guest and the same is for you Miroku."

"Thank you," Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"If you are asking us to fight with you, we can not it is not our battle," stated Koudo with little emotion on her face.

"Is there nothing that you can do?" pleaded Miroku, "We have been sent by Lumius, and he said that you are the only ones with the power to help us. Please, anything would be helpful."

Koudo walked in front of the monk, as she did so a small trail of flowers popped up behind her as she walked as the width of her dress. "I have something in mind for you monk," said Koudo, "You are wise and strong, I'm rather proud of how you took down my Guardian." Koudo smiled and then looked at his staff out of the corner of her eye, which suddenly turned emerald like her Guardian's were. She reached out and touched the top of the staff; plants from the earth beneath them twisted and twined up the staff Miroku let go instantly watching them engulf it. They soon bloomed away from it revealing the now green gold staff. Miroku stared at his weapon in awe, when he touched it he could feel the power pulsing through it. "The attack I give you is called _Poison Spears_," she said looking at the Monk waiting for his reaction.

Miroku kept looking from Koudo to his staff he was in shock; the Earth element complimented him and gave him a gift! He then looked at her in the eyes and then said sweetly, "You beauty is only outshined by your generosity." Koudo's smile grew to twice its size and was then joined by Miroku's cocky grin.

Sango rolled her eyes at the scene before her, he couldn't help hitting on anyone even the Elements, even though she couldn't' blame him completely they were gorgeous. Then Sango started getting a prickly feeling on the back of her neck as if she was being watched, she turned to head only to come face to face with a smiling Kaiyou. A deep blush found its way to her cheeks as she suddenly found the cave floor more interesting.

Kaiyou laughed and glided around Sango looking her over, "My dear, your ability to be quick on your feet and grace in battle astounds me, not to mention your strength." Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was getting complimented by the best woman warrior, sure the Earth Element could fight but Water was pure power and grace. Her thoughts were then pushed aside by the melody of Kaiyou's voice. "Now where to put my gift," she continued to walk around Sango, "Got it! Your weapon!" she said while picking up the Hiraikotsu with ease. She held the weapon close to her body and closed her eyes letting a tear from each eye fall upon the Hiraikotsu, as each tear landed on the boomerang more water seemed to come from each tear until it had engulfed the bone and then dripped off turning it from its off white to a now baby blue. Little droplets were still running off of it as Kaiyou handed it back to Sango. "My gift is called_ Revenge of the Tide_," she replied with a large grin.

"Thank you so much," Sango said bowing slightly to Kaiyou. She could feel the aura that the Hiraikotsu was giving off, the strength was unbelievable.

"How do we use these gifts?" asked Miroku, eyes full of excitement as he glanced back and forth from Kaiyou and Koudo.

"We…don't know," blushed Kaiyou, looking over to Koudo for help.

"The only thing that I can guess is that it will be known when you need it most," said Kouda a little fluttered; she really wasn't use to not knowing something.

Sango took in this information and then another question arose in her mind, "How long will we have these gifts or once our mission is complete will they vanish?"

"As long as Kaiyou and I are living or something happens to us you will always have this to help you, you have earned it both of you, that and our respect," Koudo replied with a smile looking from Kaiyou to the party of two in front of her. Her appearance now was a lot less tense since she was able to answer another question.

"I just wish there was more that we could do to help you," replied the Water element with a shrug.

"There is," said Miroku walking in between the Elements taking a hand of theirs into one of his. His actions resulted in an odd look from each female in the room. "Wont you two heavenly beings bare my children?"

Sango watched as the Element's eyes grow wide at this question, she could only guess that they had never been asked this question before. So before they could do anything to the lecher Sango back handed the monk in the back of his head resulting in him dropping their hands. "What my perverted friend here is trying to say," growled Sango, "if you could help us fight that would help us greatly, wouldn't you fight for someone you loved?"

Suddenly all the water around them turned to ice, "Love?" snapped Kaiyou, the voice that was once soothing was now roaring with anger.

"Lumius told us about that," Miroku said, "but you are both wrong it was Lunius who tricked you. He used your weapons against them and vise versa." He was backing up towards Sango away from the now frustrated Water Element.

"Enough," snapped Koudo causing the ground to shake, apparently Kaiyou wasn't the only one who still had bitter feelings about the past.

"I see," Miroku said looking at Kaiyou, who's deep blue eyes were now emerald.

"We understand," said Sango sadly, "Could you please send us back to Lumius? I want to get back as soon as possible to help Kagome."

"Done, we wish you luck on your journey, and we will be watching you," said Kaiyou, her soothing voice returning. Then in a blink of an eye the Monk and Slayer were gone. Kaiyou suddenly screamed in anguish, her heart was still broken from before, and her heart was becoming more and more like the ice that she could create. The ice throne that she had once sat upon broke into shards and scattered across the room braking into even smaller shards as they hit the walls.

"I know Kaiyou, I feel the pain too, maybe they will see what have we have not been able to," cooed Koudo as she put a hand on her life long friend's shoulder.

"Your right," Kaiyou said while tears of ice ran down her cold skin, "there is nothing we can do but watch and wait, but if what they say is true…"

"Lunius will wish he was never created…" growled Koudo, as the whole cave shook and her eyes like Kaiyou's turned into the murderous emerald.

* * *

A/N: well you have now met the other 2 Elements. sorry that this one took me awhile to update but you know how work and b\f's are...haha..(especially if hes in the army and you can't see him often sigh)

Alright guys i see you reading my story and i want reviews! haha. common you review i write thats how she goes. So hit that little buttn over there and tell me how she is.

Preview for next chapter : Another look into Kagome's mind, what memory or whom will she forget next?


	10. Memories Drifting Away

Kitsune-MiMIK - You would have to be my favourite reviewer..haha. and for that this chapter is for you my dear, short and updated ASAP! And watch out for that chair..haha

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

"Kagome wake up," said a muffled voice near her. Kagome started to open her eyes but was assaulted by the bright afternoon sun. She quickly brought her hand to shield her them from the assaulting sun and blinking a couple times to get the spots out of her eyes and find the owner to the voice. She sat up gingerly her eyes still shut; ready to try opening her eyes again she slowly started to open them. Slits of sun could be seen which started to blur into objects, until the objects were people. 

"Sango, did I fall asleep?" Kagome asked stretching out her arms above her head.

"You think?" smiled the Demon Slayer as she turned her head to an oncoming monk with a cocky grin on his face; her smile was then replaced by a quizzical look. "Why are you so happy monk?" she asked keeping an eye on his hands to make sure that they wouldn't wonder.

"Beautiful day, beautiful company…" Miroku started but was then cut short by Sango.

"If you keep inching that hand closer to me I'm going to have to cut it off," Sango glared. Miroku stopped inching his hand closer to Sango and then put it behind his head instead laughing.

Kagome just watched this event and noticed his hand as it traveled behind his head but there was something missing from it…but what was it? "Oh I probably just dreamt that he had something there from before." Kagome thought to herself still feeling a little off.

"Something wrong Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked looking concerned for her.

"No, no I'm alright just was thinking of something," Kagome said, it wasn't a complete lie, she was thinking. But how could she tell them what she was really thinking, it was just …odd.

"I see," Miroku said, Kagome could tell that he did not buy her little white lie completely but that he was letting it pass.

"So where did Kouga and InuYasha go?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject before she was asked yet another question she couldn't really answer truthfully.

"Oh they went to the river to get some fish for us, you know typical I can get more fish then you can," Sango said nonchalantly as she started to lean back towards the comfortable grass eyes closed. But before she got all the way there her face seemed to turn 10 shades of red and a horrible expression of shock and anger flew across her face and her eyes shot open. "Lecher!" screamed Sango as Miroku was bringing his hand quickly back away from her back side and scrambling back a couple of feet before he lost his balance and fell.

"Now Miss Sango lets not be rash," Miroku pleaded with a big smile on his face as he saw her pick up her big boomerang that was to her right. He was waving his hands in front of his face as if to say I surrender.

"I'll show you rash!" she spat as she started towards him at a fast pass. Miroku's eyes went wide and got up as quick as he could and started running in the opposite direction of Sango hoping to lose or out run her anger. Sango however was on his heels yelling for him to come back and get what he deserved and all Kagome could do was laugh, she knew the Monk was only going to get a few good bumps on the head and that would be all.

A couple minutes past and nothing more could be seen of the Slayer or the Monk but Kagome still giggled at the thought of it until she felt a hand on her left shoulder. With a big grin she looked up to see who it was and it was Kouga with a large net of fish over his shoulder, "What are you laughing at Kagome?" he asked. InuYasha was right behind him with another bag of fish over his shoulder asking the same question with his eyes.

Kagome just starred at them for a second, what was she laughing at? "I heard voices over here too. Where you talking to any one?" asked InuYasha a little worried.

"Umm…No?" Kagome said trying very hard to remember, and since she couldn't remember if she was laughing at let alone if she was talking to anyone so it wasn't really a lie now was it?

InuYasha gave her an odd look from her response but sat down anyways on the other side of Kagome since the Wolf had already taken the spot where he was going to sit.

"Why did you guys get so much fish?" asked Kagome, "Looks like there's enough here to feed two other people." As she said this a butterfly appeared in her stomach as if saying that she should have known this question and that she was forgetting something very important. "But of course you would need this much food your demons you eat a lot more then I would," Kagome said laughing a little nervously, "Ummm…I'm going to go and get some wood." With that she was up and jogging towards the forest at a rather quick pace.

As she ran she heard InuYasha say something about women. But she still couldn't shake that feeling that she was forgetting something as if she had something to do, but what was there to forget? She was home after all, she had no other place to be, and as far back as she could remember she was always with Kouga and InuYasha. "Oh well I'll think of it later, what was I after again? Oh ya right wood! Man I'm forgetful today," she said to herself as she stopped running and started to walk and take in things around her. She did notice however that everything around her was starting to get more and more dark though. Kagome just shrugged it off; it's only the dark nothing to be afraid of right?

* * *

A/N: Oooo...she's down to a few memories! The guys better hurry up eh? (yes I am Canadian) 

Pretty quick update eh? Well i thought so..haha. I finished reading the new Harry Potter book in my spare time and now I've been writin, I'm sure you guys don't mind that though haha. Well if you guys want me to keep writing instead of finding somethign else to fill up my time you had best review! Now Git r Dun!(yes i worked today..haha)

Preview: Back at Lumius's house ready for action!


	11. Disappearing

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

The journey left them a little disoriented and the spinning sensation had yet to stop. Their eye sight was a little blurry and their balance was not the best; traveling by angry Elements was not the best way of travel.

Miroku took the chance of lifting his head to see if they were where they were suppose to be, he could see Sango to the right of him and two figures in front of him. "Either Kaiyou and Koudo have become very ugly or that is Kouga and InuYasha, meaning we are now back in Lumius's house.

"Watch it Monk," growled InuYasha holding his head, if he could help it he was never going to travel by Element again neither one of his experiences were good ones.

Kouga who had lost the feeling of being dizzy was already running to where Kagome's scent was, the odd thing was it was fainter then normal as if she was miles away not in the room next to them. The group followed him moments after only taking note that the room that they had landed in was similar to the one that they had been in before they went to the Elements, with the exception of a different arrangement or furniture and no fire place.

When the group arrived to their destination they saw Kouga standing several feet from the door frozen like a statue. "What's your problem wolf you act as if you've seen a…ghost," InuYasha said starting off cockily and then ending in a shocked tone. He couldn't believe what he saw, or for that fact didn't see, Kagome looked like she was a ghost. Shippo was crying holding his adopted Mother's hand like a life line as if, if he could hold on tight enough she would rematerialize back to him. Realizing he was being watched by he let go of her hand and ran to Sango for comfort. Sango scooped him up and hugged him close letting his tears fall on and down her neck.

"What happened? What did you do?" growled Kouga, taking several steps towards Kagome as if scared if he went closer she would completely disappear from him.

"I did nothing; I told you with every memory that she loses she will disappear bit by bit," stated Lumius starting to look a little fatigued, helping Kagome fight his Brother was probably a lot harder then he portrayed.

"I know you said that she would disappear but we did not think that you meant it literally," said Miroku in awe. Sango by his side just stared at the scene, she didn't know what to say what to do, she had heard of anything like this before. Kirara, as if hearing Sango's inner thoughts jumped off the chair that Lumius was in and went to her, leaning her head on her ankle to comfort her.

Kouga and InuYasha walked on either side of Kagome starring down at her not believing what was really happening to her, this couldn't be happening to her, could it? Kouga reached down to her shoulder to touch it but phased right through it, the feeling was cold and distant. InuYasha and Kouga starred in shock as he slowly brought his hand to eye level starring disbelief as everyone else's breath was caught in their throats.

"She's fading into the darkness," Lumius whispered more to himself then to the others around him.

Sango put Shippo down softly and looked at Miroku and then to the other two Demons. "Well lets go this isn't doing us any good just staring at her, it won't help bring…bring her back," Sango said sternly yet chocked at little near the end. Miroku walked over to Sango and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and smiled. Although Sango didn't turn around to look at him her hand traveled to his and her poster softened a little.

Kouga however had a possessed look in his eyes, "The Bastard will pay for what he's putting her through," he growled his fist were clenched tight to his sides, a trickle of blood ran down his knuckles. InuYasha was having the same thought but his anger ran deeper then his normal out burst, his arms twitching to tear out the heart of Lunius and watch him slowly bleed to death in front of him.

"Calm down, I know it's easier said then done but please try to you are no help to her like that. Now you should be practicing your weapons, sharpening your technique if you aren't perfect then you will die and I can't save you this time," said Lumius sternly in a Father figure voice.

"We don't have time!" shouted InuYasha stress lacing each syllable.

"What my friend is trying to say is," Miroku started as he looked from InuYasha giving him a look that said cool it, and then turning to the Protector of Light and continuing, "You are an eternal, you have no basic reality of time. One thousand years could feel like a second to you and yet one second an eternity. We being mortal understand time since it will eventually kill us like Kagome, her time is running out and time is against us, we can't wait we need to go now."

Lumius nodded and smiled at the Monk, "I now understand why you got the gift from Earth you are very wise." Lumius watched Miroku's face glow a bit with pride and then turned to the others, "Then I will give you a little bit of advice and send you on your way, and no worries it will be short," he said looking at the impatient Demons, "Work together, you have the power of the Elements at your finger tips now and they were strongest united not divided as you now see. Now good luck and hurry back," as he finished and then the four warriors were engulfed in the same white light that they had been when they were sent to their battle of darkness.

"I should be with them, not just sitting here crying like a baby, I'm not helping Kagome at all," Shippo said to no one in particular, his eyes tightly shut, sham dripping from every word as he gripped his pants tightly. Kirara mewed beside him softly as if to agree as she hung her head beside him as if to say you're not the only one, she felt she should be beside Sango helping her fight like she always was not left behind.

"You both are helping more then you think," Lumius replied Fatherly looking down at them with a small grin.

"How," Shipp asked whipping his red eyes and pale face, he didn't understand how he was helping at all.

"By staying by her side, so she has someone she knows and loves near her to give her strength to keep fighting this curse, she may not be able to hear or feel you physically, but the love you have for her speaks volumes." Lumius seemed to glow as he spoke as if to emphasize his point.

"Really?" squeaked Shippo a smile on his face for the first time since it started. As Kirara cocked her head to the side as if asking the same question.

"Really," Lumius's voice was full of warmth and kindness, Shippo couldn't help but feel better even if it was just a little. So he walked over to Kagome and laid by her prone form, putting his hand on, or through, hers and silently fell asleep once again. Kirara followed suit rapping her body around Shippo to comfort him in his sleep which seemed to be nightmares, of what is unsure he refused to talk about them. Lumius just watched the scene before him; he could feel the girl's life slowly slipping away from this plane, the only thing keeping her here was his light which seemed to be having less effect as the darkness that was sweeping through her veins continued to become stronger.

* * *

A\N : Not the best chapter I've written but oh well you need a link from chapter to chapter right?

Ok guysmy chapters to review ratio are becoming very close again so I need reviews! I beg you! Please tell me how I'm doing, or even to review faster either or will help me write! So hit that button!

Preview- The journey to the castle of Darkness


	12. A Walk In The Dark

-Key of minds- you asked I delievered and thank you for the review!

Kitsune-MiMIK-how couldsay no and not update faster with that face? haha Thanx for the review hun:D!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

The beautiful light of Lumius's house was no more as the darkness surrounded them taking away their sight for several seconds. During this time, which felt like hours, they stayed in their battle stance waiting for any sound, any aura, anything that would pose a threat to them and their mission. Having gained their vision and the knowledge that nothing was threatening around them they relaxed slightly, after all you can't sense the night it just falls on you unexpectedly and their enemy was the night. Looking around to where Lumius had transported them they found they were in the exact same meadow that they had been in when it all started. 

The same intoxicating smell assaulted his nose; it was hard to believe that such a beautiful place was the cause of pain. If they stayed away from this land then nothing would have happened to Kagome and they would be searching for shards and this truth clung to InuYasha he couldn't help feel it was all his fault, after all Miroku did warn him and he was too pig headed to care, he couldn't shake this feeling, it was his fault that Kagome was in this predicament.

Miroku looked around him they were near the same fortress of trees that surrounded them before closing them off from the outside world. Closing…that what he did to the girls, he didn't warn them of what was their, if he said something as soon as he fault the weird presence then nothing would have happened. Kagome would have made InuYasha move camp, and they would have been on there way. Miroku shivered at the memory of the aura, it felt like he was six again as if he was afraid of the dark and of the monsters that lurked in the corners to come out and take him away. However he had now seen the monster that loomed in the dark and was going to slay every child's nightmare, the dark.

How could she have been so stupid? She was right in front of her she should have ran to her and helped instead of stare in shock. Sango couldn't stop these thoughts from haunting her mind; she had let another person she cared so dear for just collapse in front of her at this very spot. She could almost see Kagome's lifeless body drop down with a hollow flop as she just watched another person she loved go through pain and torture. If she had just helped instead of stare in shock Kagome would be helping them right now defeat this foe not back with Lumius fighting to stay on this plane. The long grass was flowing gently around her thighs playfully but Sango as she looked around at the scene that she once thought was beautiful now looked revolting.

Why didn't he get there faster? Kouga was screaming at himself in his head, he had smelt Kagome sooner but thought he would wait; he had another matter to deal with at that moment but promised himself he would be back after they were done. He needed to deliver some news to a scout near by about the latest news of his tribe, and his new task. This however took longer then he thought it would since the scout kept asking about his mate and cubs back at the den which Kouga couldn't help but tell him how they were after all he had the right to know. So he started off into a swift jog towards the beautiful scent that was Kagome, until he heard Sango call out her name. His blood went cold and his heart was beating hard against his chest and then instinct kicked in and he was off but was too late… If only he started running sooner he would have been there on time, if only he went to her first then maybe she would be here now…

"So what now?" asked InuYasha in desperation to keep away from the dark thoughts that were clouding his mind, out of all emotions, he hated guilt the most.

"We find Lunius, I kill him, save my woman and take her back to my den…" started Kouga listing off the events as to which were going to happen most to his likings of course.

"No way!" shouted InuYasha at Kouga, turning his guilt into anger towards the wolf, he needed to vent and who best to take it out on but Kouga right? "I'm killing Lunius. I'm saving Kagome and you can keep your flee bitten paws off of her, got it?"

"Like to see you stop me Mutt Face!" Kouga barked back, his own frustration at himself was aching to get out and InuYasha had made himself a fabulous target for it.

The canines started moving towards each other fangs glistening in the moon's light and claws out stretch ready to ripe the other to shreds. "Enough!" yelled Sango, she couldn't believe it, not even two minutes towards their destination and they were already fighting. How they defeated Fire and Wind's guardians without killing each other she would never know.

"Sango is right we need to work together on this, this is no divide and conquer mission we need to work together," Miroku stated dryly, he was in no mood for their bickering. The demons said nothing but lowered their arms and started walking in opposite direction from the other growls still could be heard from the depths of their chest whenever one caught the other eye. Miroku decided it would be best to ignore them and start thinking of the matter at hand. This was just like being dropped off at the edge of the Elements property, but what direction should they travel? It wasn't like there was a nice little stream they could follow like before.

"How do you find the Darkness?" asked Sango out loud to any one who would be listening hoping that someone would be able to answer her. She started to lean back on to a near by tree but stopped about half way, she started to turn around slowly to look behind her to make sure this tree was indeed still a tree. Thinking she was better to stand any ways did a turn on her heels to make it seem as if she was pacing. Miroku watched the Huntress before him and a small smile came across his face as he remembered the last time that she was about to lean against a tree it was almost her death. Realizing that she was being watched a blush snuck up onto Sango's cheek bones and turned her head quickly in the opposite direction of the monk. "So do you have any ideas?" asked Sango quickly wanting to get the attention off of herself.

"On what?" Miroku asked, with each word he spoke laughter laced each one.

"On how to fine Lunius!" shouted a very frustrated Sango she was having problems enough dealing with her own thoughts and two immature demons she didn't need the lecherous monk making fun of her too.

Stifling a laugh in his throat Miroku could see the flames in Sango's eyes and didn't need to tempt it, not tonight. "Oh well…how do you find anything in the dark?" he asked.

"You shine a light," stated InuYasha unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, being engulfed by flames its light fought the darkness off for about several feet around them.

"Well that came in handy," Kouga said a little surprised that anything that InuYasha had could be useful but shrugged it off quickly. But soon rolled his eyes as he saw the Hanyou glow with pride like a child with a new toy, so ignoring the swelling head of the hanyou decided to look for a clue to find Lunius. His sharp eyes traveled over the landscape in front of him until his eyes fall upon a dark spot near them that, even with InuYasha's sword near, didn't want to lighten up it had to be the pathway. "Over there!" shouted Kouga as he pointed towards the darkened pathway.

Sango eyes widened with excitement as she jogged over to Kouga to see where his finger lead to. Once her eyes fell on the point indicated a smile graced her face, "Kouga you're amazing," she said happily and started towards the pathway. Miroku and InuYasha whipped their heads to find Kouga and Sango heading towards the path.

"Hey guys wait up!" InuYasha yelled behind them, his head deflating a little as Sango praised the wolf demon. "I should go in first so we can see where were going since my gift lets us see," he said while strutting by Kouga, he could have sworn he heard a low growl being emitted from the depths of the demons chest, how he love these new improvements of his sword.

Kouga let Miroku and Sango pass him, he figured if anything was going to come up behind them and surprise them at least there would be a demon to face whatever it was, although these humans were strong they still weren't able to heal themselves as fast as one with demon blood, and if something did pull a sneak attack less time would be needed if it was him who got wounded.

About an hour had passed as they traveled down the path, senses on high ready for anything, however just like when they were traveling down the paths towards the Elements, nothing had happened.

"Would Lunius have a guardian?" asked Sango, the Elements did and he did think he was a heavenly being so was it possible that he would have created a Guardian for himself?

"Hmm…" Miroku brought his hand to his chin in typical Miroku fashion and thought for a couple seconds, "I don't' think so, Lumius would have told us about it. Also I think he thinks himself above the Elements not needing protection."

"Makes sense," Kouga agreed, he then folded his arms across his chest to make the journey more comfortable and continued to look around him. All around them were thick trees, even in the day light this place would be unbelievably dark. There almost felt like there was an aura temping them to come off the path and explore the unknown forest around them only to be lost wondering the darkness forever, there was nothing happy about this place, no beauty even in the trees everything seemed and felt dead.

The suspense around them like the darkness was growing, were they close? Or did they have hours ahead of them and how much more of this could they take? Luckily for them they finally came upon something but it wasn't what they thought it would be at all. It was a large wall that seemed to go on for miles above them it was almost impossible to tell how large it actually was because it blended into the darkness.

"How are we supposed to get up that?" Sango asked to any one of her comrades.

"Like this," Kouga said as he scooped up the Slayer bridal style and took a running go at the wall. Sango's eyes went wide, any minute they were going to be crushed into the wall like a bug. Kouga could feel the fear coming off of Sango and smirked, as if she would be in danger while in his arms. Now was the time to show off his gift, he focused on his legs and kicked it into high gear and leapt into the air and ran up the wall. Kouga felt free, he had never thought it was possible to run this fast before; he heard nothing only felt the wind licking at his skin, the sensation was unbelievable in fact he almost forgot about Sango in his arms completely if she wasn't squirming a little in his arms, even though he couldn't hear her he was sure that she was yelling something at him and it was nothing complimentary.

In no time at all they were at the top and racing down the other side, now all thoughts of going into the wall were gone from Sango's mind but the ground was a very good possibility and at this speed they were going they would end up digging their own graves. She shut her eyes as tight as she could waiting for her death for the impact that would crush all her bones and kill her instantly but it never came.

Kouga ran straight down gaining more and more speed he felt so alive at this moment but it all came to an end all to quickly as he saw the ground coming quickly towards him. He dug his heels into the wall slowing himself down and then at the right moment leapt off the wall somersaulted in the air and landed gracefully on the ground all the while letting no harm come to the woman in his arms. A breeze that he had created caught up to him and blew past him throwing his midnight hair over his right shoulder, he could hear InuYasha cursing to the monk to relax and that if a wolf could do it then so could he. Smirking to himself Kouga looked down at Sango's form curled up as tight to him as possible, "Sango?"

Hearing her own name she opened her eyes and slowly brought her head up to look up at his face, a smirk was on his face and his blue eyes were dancing with excitement, it was clear unlike her he had loved that little trip. She then realized how close she was to the wolf demon and a blush was starting to form on her face, then memorizes of several seconds ago of fearing for her life caught up to her and rage hit her full force. "Let go of me right now!"

Kouga watched the emotions play across her face from relieved to embarrassed to anger and then he heard her bellow and push, or punch, against him. He put her down quickly and then took several steps back from her he could hear her yelling but that's not what caught his attention he could feel her Hiraikotsu pulse, he looked over her shoulder to the large boomerang, he swore he could see it pulsing a blue aura.

"If you ever do that to me again without my consent I swear I will make sure that you wont be able to walk let alone run ever again got it!" Sango screamed at the wolf in front of her but new her words had fallen on deaf ears since he was looking behind her with a glint of terror running through his eyes. Then she felt it, her Hiraikotsu pulsed, then she felt something on her upper calf it was cold and wet, water. She reached back and stroked her weapon feeling the cool liquid, she brought it up to her face; she watched the water drip off of her hand and onto the ground below. She look from the fallen drop to Kouga's face as he two had watched the drop fall she had challenged into her powers but how did she do it?

"What was that about Kouga leaving us on the other side of the damn wall?" InuYasha yelled finally landing on the other side of the wall with a clinging and very afraid Miroku on his back. Kouga didn't speak just stared at Sango who was staring back at him. "Yo Sango you alright?" InuYasha asked dropping a shocked Miroku on the ground and walking over to Sango who was still looking at her hand.

Sango looked up at the worried hanyou and did something she never thought she would do she walked passed InuYasha and over to Kouga who still had a rather worried look on his face. She was now very close to the demon in a blink of an eye she had wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and hugged him "Thank you," she whispered, and then turned to the others leaving a very confused wolf behind her. "Well let's keep going shall we?" she said cheerily and started walking forwards.

InuYasha and Miroku looked at Kouga with complete confusion he looked back at them and gave them the same look. Then shrugged laughed and brought his hand behind his head, he didn't know what he did but was just glad that it ended the way it did. "Hey Sango wait up!" he cried after her and ran with the speed only Kouga could after her catching up in less then a second. Leaving the other two men behind, they looked at each other shrugged and then ran after them.

"It seems your speed has doubled Kouga," Miroku stated to Kouga who beamed with pride, "That shall come in handy later." Miroku couldn't shake off the feeling that something was off, why hadn't they seen Lunius he knew that he knew that they were there, why didn't he attack them yet?

InuYasha was in front of them holding his Tetsusaiga high to give them as much light as he could and trying to block out the praise that Kouga was getting. So what he could run he could always run fast. Then he felt it, something fighting his sword, it was trying to kill the light, this was proven with the circle of light started to slowly decline. "Hey guys something is fighting the light of my sword," InuYasha said amazed, he had seen every kind of demon imaginable but he had never seen anything that could fight the light.

"Good that means were getting close," Sango said, her cheery tone was gone and was replaced with anger. Her hand gripping the leather of the Hiraikotsu tightened slightly and her pace quickened as well.

"When Lunius shows his face we need a strategy," Kouga began, "Try and hold back your powers, as far as we know he knows nothing of our new gifts and we should keep that to our advantage. A surprise tactic should be the best way to defeat him."

"It's going to be a surprise no matter what considering no one even knows how to work them yet," shot InuYasha, any plan made by Kouga in his mind needed to have a couple stabs taken to it.

Kouga stopped dead in his tracks and glared daggers at the back of InuYasha's head. InuYasha stopped and turned around to face Kouga; InuYasha had a smug look on his face as if he had just won a battle. Kouga gritted his teeth, "Listen Mutt Face, I don't like being here enough as it is and all my instincts are telling me to run. But I'm not going to run I'm going to stick through this and your attitude for Kagome, she needs my help and whether you think so or not so you do you Mutt!"

"She's not your Kagome and I don't need your help!" InuYasha growled, it was taking all his will power not to strike the wolf down with his sword and watch as he burned to death.

"Wow they lasted longer then I expected," Miroku sighed from Sango's side.

"I have to agree I thought that they would have lost it hours ago," Sango agreed.

Both demons turned from each other and stared at the two humans in front of them, "What do you mean by that?" barked InuYasha his right hand twitching with annoyance.

"Look it doesn't matter, remember what Lumius said, the Elements fell when they fought with each other, so I beg the both of you can't we just pretend we like each other until after Kagome is well and smiling again?" pleaded the Monk.

The demons glared at each other for what felt like hours to the two humans who were left to watch and wait wondering what was going to happen. Kouga's face then fell as if in defeat and with what seemed like a great fight put his hand out towards the hanyou and waited for his hand in return. InuYasha looked at the hand as if it was the plague, he swallowed hard as if it was his own pride that he was choking back and took his hand.

"For Kagome," Kouga said looking InuYasha in the eye, gold meeting intense blue.

"For Kagome," InuYasha agreed as they let go of each others hands and resumed walking down the path with Tetsusaiga leading the way.

"You've been thinking of that speech for awhile haven't you?" whispered Sango into Miroku's ear as soft as she could so the demons ahead wouldn't hear.

"Since we started walking, for awhile there I didn't think I was going to get to say it," he whispered back just as quietly. Then they both started to laugh as quietly as they could.

"Hurry up back there I don't want to have to rescue you too," InuYasha demanded. Smiling the two humans caught up to the demons as quickly as they could.

Another hour of traveling had past and they were all starting to feel the weight of the air around them, it was like humidity but it was much more then that it was like fear, the fear of everyone who was once afraid of the dark. Kouga looked over at Sango who kept fiddling with her Hiraikotsu placing the weight on different parts of her body. Since he had resumed his position at the back he went up behind her and took the large boomerang from her and placed it on his own back and continued walking to go in front of her so she could see what he had done.

Sango momentarily thought of giving that wolf a mouth full of how she didn't need his help and that she was fine but thought against it. She wouldn't lie she was getting tired and needed to give her arm a rest. Miroku watched this and couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy towards the Wolf Leader in front of him.

They continued walking for awhile the darkness still trying to destroy the light from the Tetsusaiga, which was still growing smaller. Then they saw it what they had thought they would never see, Lunius's castle, a castle of darkness. It was medieval with statues of gargoyles decorating the peeks of the walls. Darkness pulsed from the building itself and seemed to flow around it like a moat.

"Well, its…something," Miroku stated dryly looking at the castle in disgust.

"I'm glad you like it," said a voice behind them. The group whipped around to see who they had been waiting for, Kouga threw the Hiraikotsu to Sango who grabbed it with ease and was ready to throw it at Lunius any second. Their final battle was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! hahaha. sorry for any grammar or spelling errors in this I did itwhile I waskinda tired but considering i think it turned ok what do you think? 

Alright, I just saw an episode of InuYasha were Kouga ran around and around his enemy to confuse him, just like how he did to the Wind's Guardian!How cool is that, he acctually does a move that I wrote in my fanfic! I had to stay up and watch it again...haha. I'm so happy about that..haha..made my night I can tell you that much! haha

Alright this is the end of another chapter and you know what you need to do thats right REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Its like fuel for me, and lets face it if somethign has no fuel it wont work. Plz help me work,review!

Preview for next chapter- Illusion


	13. Castle of Hell

Inuyasha-kagome-forever99 - im glad you liked that last chapter so much:D thank you so much:D i hope i updated quick enough for ya:D!

KItsune-MiMIK - updated as quick as i could my dear, and im glad you know what i mean by that episode:)

-Key of Minds- - thank you very much for the compliment:)..ya I didn't think it would be possible for those two to get along either..but i figure if it involves Kagome which they both feel for it would be possible..hahaha...and about Sango and Kouga well we shall see wont we looks innocently at -Key of Minds- haha thank you so much for your review!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

And because I don't think I said it before I'm saying it now, Lunius and Lumius are mine:D

* * *

"I'm rather surprised you made it through my forest most give up when they see the wall," Lunius said nonchalantly as if it was a common occurrence.

"It will take a lot more then that to stop me!" shouted InuYasha as he charged at Lunius and swung the Tetsusaiga right through him, he waited for metal to meet flesh but it never came. "What the hell," InuYasha looked back to see that Lunius was several feet behind him not a scratch on him looking rather amused.

"My turn," growled Kouga sprinting full speed at the man but just as he was about to slash him to pieces he vanished and reappeared behind him like he had done with InuYasha.

"Of course," shouted Miroku to the confused demons, "He's darkness, darkness is an illusion, the real Lunius is somewhere else!"

"Very good Monk," the illusion with a smirked, "I don't know whether I should be impressed or shocked that you figured it out."

"If it were possible for me to wipe that smirk off your face I would," Miroku glared at the fake illusion, "But since you're too much of a coward I guess I'm going to have to wait." Miroku folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away from Lunius as if he was bored, no one mocked his intelligence. There was a small twitch in the corner of Lunius's eye but other then that there was no other indication that Miroku's statement had even made it to his ears.

"We don't have time for this!" bellowed InuYasha unsheathing the Tetsusaiga, "Wind Scar!" The wind scar went hurtling towards the illusion but it had the same effect as all the other attempts, Lunius just seemed to flicker and the attack went right through him. InuYasha's anger boiled deep within him, how dare he mock them, the coward.

Lunius's illusion smirk had returned and looked completely amused at the situation. "Well if you do have time to come in you should," he said pointing towards the dark stair case that led up to two large doors. "It is so seldom that I get visitors." After his last words his image seemed to swirl into itself and become smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.

"Couldn't imagine why," Sango spat, "Think he's related to Naraku in anyway?" She turned away from the spot where Lunius's illusion once was with frustration written all over her face, she was getting royally pissed off at these damn games that people had been playing with her emotions in the last little while.

Kouga looked down at his fists that he had finally unclenched, there were claw marks indented inside of them from the pressure he had applied out of frustration. The frustration of realization that he was so close to defeating the evil that plagued his love and yet so far out of reach, he still had to wait.

A large echoing creek was heard from behind them, the large wooden doors were opening slowly. The creek was enough to send shivers down their spines and hair to stand on end. Kouga's hands went to his ears and InuYasha flattened his ears to his head, as Sango and Miroku winced at the noise. Fog seemed to drift out of the doors once it was fully opened covering the steps like a blanket.

"Well that's not creepy at all," Miroku said with a forced grin, "Well shall we? InuYasha after you." Miroku bowed and let the hanyou by as the demon rolled his eyes at the monk as he walked by unsheathing his sword of fire separating the fog as he walked towards the steep stairs but then rejoined several feet after him. Sango followed him, her eyes on the dark doors which opened to a nightmare within.

Miroku starred up at the two going up the stairs, thanks to the fog you couldn't see their feet climbing; it just looked like they were floating towards the doors of hell. Then he felt an arm around his shoulder pulling towards the waterfall of fog. He looked over to see Kouga leading him up the stairs, with a smirk on his face, "Common monk, hell awaits." Miroku half smiled and continued up the stairs feeling loose stone beneath his feet.

They reached the door but nothing could be seen within its depths, InuYasha took a step within and was instantly covered in darkness the only thing that could be seen was the Tetsusaiga's glow. "InuYasha wait come back!" yelled Sango.

"Sango don't yell I'm right here," InuYasha said cringing as the ringing still went through his over sensitive ears.

"Sorry InuYasha," Sango apologized, "I just don't want us to get separated as we go in there because unlike you we don't have light emitting from our weapons."

"Good point!" Miroku beamed, "You can hold on to me as tightly as you want Sango, I shall keep you from any harm that may reside in this castle." He had a large grin on his face as well as a look of pure innocence unfortunately for him she knew better.

"I was thinking more on the lines of rope," she said taking a couple steps away from the lecher taking a lot of strength not to hit him across the side of the head.

InuYasha looked over to the side of the door, "What about vine?" he replied while walking towards it and pulling a rather large piece down.

"Not bad Mutt," Kouga stated as he took the vine from InuYasha and began tying it around his wrist and then giving it to Miroku. "If we tie it around our wrists then if something attacks us we can easily get it off unlike the waist which would bring us all down and we won't lose each other."

Miroku nodded to the Wolf and did as suggested and handed the vine to Sango who repeated the action. InuYasha received the last bit of vine and after he was done tying it cut the remaining pieces and went inside like he did before, the darkness seeming to swallow him as he set foot into the castle. Like on the path they walked through single file darkness covering them.

As they walked through the building no one could shake the feeling that they were being watched. All that could be heard were their foot steps echoing off the stone walls around them; or what they believed to be stone, they couldn't see around them they could only guess what the interior of the castle looked like. A steady drip of water could be heard somewhere to their left and a whistling wind ran over them every once and awhile sending shivers down their spines.

"Oh please let us be able to find Lunius in this maze of stone and darkness," Sango prayed as they turned another corner, although they couldn't see InuYasha seemed to be able to see the outline of the walls enough to guide them. But the only answer that she got was a Monk's perverted hand on her backside. "Miroku just because its dark doesn't mean I'm not going to be able to feel you or know that its you!" she hissed at the monk. But just as Sango was about to hit the monk she stopped midway by an unbelievable urge of raw power.

"Since when does the darkness have an aura?" Kouga asked confusion evident in his voice.

"Since it wants to be found," stated Miroku thankful that he had been able to avoid Sango's wrath.

"Well then common," ordered InuYasha, "I would hate to disappoint him." A low growl could be heard from his chest as he continued walking forward pulling the group along with him thanks to the vine.

The farther they walked the more powerful the aura seemed to become. A half an hour went by of them walking down the halls deeper and deeper into the castle until they came to a large room or at least something larger then a hallway since they couldn't feel the sides of the walls anymore. Once they were all several feet inside the aura disappeared and a large crash came from behind them of where they had entered.

"Is everyone one alright?" asked Sango, she was getting more and more paranoid. A chorus of yes and a grunt from InuYasha and her heart rate lowered a little. Then, as if on cue, a torch was lit on their right a distance behind them revealing a door in which they had come through that had now closed. Then another torch to the right of the last one ignited as well and this continued all the way around the room until it was back at its original destination.

After shielding there eyes from the sudden assault of light they were able to see their surroundings. The room was huge, and the roof seemed to go on forever it was like a dome. However the only way to explain this room was death. Skeletons littered the floor, as well as cobwebs seemed to decorate the corners, and layers of dust were on the bones revealing how long they had been here.

"Seems to be a battling room," Miroku said inspecting the closest body to him that had a spear in its right hand and a shield in another, which obviously didn't do its job. Like the other bodies this one was completely bone and sprawled in an awkward position, they were all killed in a battle. They continued walking to the centre of the room.

InuYasha still had the Tetsusaiga out and ready, no way was he letting down his guard in the house of the enemy. His eyes were shifting from side to side across the room ready for a sudden attack that could happen at any minute. His patience was growing thin, he wanted to fight and he needed to fight soon. As if to answer his thoughts two large red eyes were seen above them in the middle of the dome like roof. "We've got company!" InuYasha bellowed towards his comrades who all followed his gaze upwards. Below the eyes a large toothy grin could be seen madness written all over it.

"Nice for you to join us," the large grin said. "And by us I mean them, since you're going to be dead in a matter of seconds!" the voice boomed and no sooner had this reached their ears then a large dark power in the form of a raven came screaming towards them striking the ground in front of them throwing them in every direction and landing hard against the cold damp stones.

* * *

A/N: Man i didn't realize how long the last chapter was! wow..haha..I didn't think I could write that much in one sitting..haha. And I got some awsome reviews! I hope this chapter was just as good as the last one, tell me what you think! Review plz! More reviews I get the more i see that you want me to write faster so please review! 


	14. Poison Spears

Nimue2416 - thank you so much for the review and advice, I kept it in my mind as i wrote this one...you will have to tell me if i improved or not.

Inuyasha-kagome-forever99 - Im so glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much you will have to tell me:D

Kitsune-MiMIK - HAHAHA!I lovedwhat you called Lunius! feel free to call him anything anytime.

-Key of Minds- I hope I updated quick enough for you and if i didn't please accept my apologies:D and as for self sacrfice only time will tell;)

Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Dust entered into Kouga's throat making it dry instantly, he coughed several times to get rid of what had entered his lungs from the sharp intake of breath that he had taken when he landed. He looked to his right to see a spear several inches from his head, any closer and he would have died instantly, "Well that was lucky," he said to himself and then started to stand to locate the others, who to his relief were all alright only a little bruised and dusty if anything.

"Is everyone alright?" Miroku asked.

"Ya I think so…"mumbled InuYasha as he removed a dagger that had penetrated his blood red kimono almost coming in contact with his chest. Sango used her Hiraikotsu as support to stand, this was going to be a harder battle then they all had thought. Then she heard a chuckle that was making its way into a laugh.

The eyes and smile that was once located above them was now being slowly replaced by the real Lunius. He was laughing, a laugh that seemed foreign to his lips, it sent chills down their spines like a cold night breeze it made the group feel completely uneasy. The laughter started to subside and he spoke, "I don't know what's funnier, you thinking you can defeat me or the fact that my idiot of a Brother thought that you could." He continued to chuckle to himself.

"He's cockier then InuYasha and Kouga combined," Sango said to Miroku a little ways behind him.

"Agreed," Miroku nodded. However this might work to their advantage if they were lucky.

Although the demons heard the remark said by their human companions they seemed unfazed. They had one goal and nothing was going to distract them from it, to kill.

Lunius looked down to the small group, he had finished laughing but a dumb cocky grin was still plastered to his face. "As you may have noticed I have closed all the doors to make it impossible for you to leave and for any one to come to your aid. So let the fun begin!" Like before the attack of the shadow raven came thundering down to them but this time they were ready for it. They all jumped out of the way with ease to safety.

With the speed of the wind Kouga ran towards the floating man, and jumped into the air and with one powerful kick to Lunius's chest he sent him flying towards InuYasha. Lunius was in shock he couldn't believe what he saw, his thoughts were racing, "That speed, I have only seen that speed in one other man, no way could they have…they wouldn't…"

"Burn!" InuYasha yelled as he swung his blazing blade at the man coming towards him in hopes to cut him in half. But to his disappointment he only met air.

Lunius recovered from his shock towards the wolf demon as he saw the blade of that hanyou covered in an undying flame. "They made it to the Elements; my Brother must have helped them get there. Who knows what the Elements gave these four I must find out what gifts they possess…" he thought to himself trying to keep the feeling of bile from reaching his throat, the thought that the Elements would give demons let alone humans the time of day was just plan nauseating. Not to mention the pang of jealousy that he couldn't help but feel banging at his chest asking to rip them apart just for being able to see those who had created him.

"Not so great now are ya there dark boy," mocked InuYasha, he was so close to him and he knew if he got that close once he could do it again.

"InuYasha, don't mock what you don't know," Miroku warned, "We have yet to see his full power yet." Miroku knew something was wrong when he saw the shocked expression on Lunius's face when he saw Kouga's speed. "Lunius is not a dumb man in fact he probably knows that we now of the gifts we posses," he continued, "Everyone be on your guard."

"Like we weren't before?" huffed Kouga, he had respect for the monk's intelligence but common knowledge didn't need to said.

Lunius saw how the group seemed to bicker and took his chance and dove at the Monk, take out the brains of the group and the body is lost. But he was stopped, instead of going forwards he was know going side ways and into the wall. "The girl…" were his last thoughts as he seemed to melt into the dark wall.

"Where is he?" Sango asked, "I know I didn't kill him…" But oh how she wished that she did.

"Figures," InuYasha stated, "he probably ran away with his tail in between his legs."

"Wrong! It is you who will be running and begging for your life!" Lunius then came out of InuYasha's shadow throwing a punch that landed on InuYasha's cheek; the blow sent the hanyou soaring into the Wolf Prince. But the momentum of InuYasha was too strong to stop there they both flew half way across the room into the wall, a small crater was created and neither demon was moving.

"Kouga! InuYasha!" shouted Sango as she ran towards her fallen comrades, they would get up they had to. Unfortunately in her scramble she didn't' notice a pair of red eyes that had turned to her.

Miroku watched the scene start to unravel before him, as Sango ran Lunius seemed to appear right behind her, the midnight sword that he had seen the first night they had met him was in his hands and the dark blade seemed to pulse for the need of blood from Sango's chest. "Sango!" yelled the Monk. His anger and passion swelled up inside of him, anger towards the enemy and his love for the Demon Slayer, he needed to protect her now. His staff at his side pulsed with power and wisdom, "Poison Spears!" he yelled and swung his staff towards the man. As he swung his staff seemed to rapidly grow large thorns from its depths. The thorns, which were red at the tips and faded into green, sliced through Lunius's armor like butter and hit each shoulder arm and leg, Lunius flew back wards and disappeared into the darkness once again.

Sango turned around just in time to witness the attack she could hear the hiss of poison eating at flesh and the smell of burnt skin. She then looked at the monk with wide eyes, he had unleashed his Elemental power and he had done it to save her. She could still feel the pulse of Miroku's staff and the anger still evident within his eyes. After giving him a quick smile for thanks she resumed her quest towards the demons.

When she got there she could hear them moan in discomfort, "Guys common get up this is no time to be dramatic! Lunius has now seen Miroku's attack and I guarantee he now knows where we got the gifts from" she hissed through her teeth.

"You mean the Monk figured out his power before I did?" Kouga was shocked that was something he had not expected.

"Well that's something I didn't see happening," InuYasha stated in the same shocked voice as the wolf entangled with him.

"Less talking more getting up!" Sango barked at them again, she knew Lunius was going to strike again soon and it was more then likely going to be the Demons sprawled on the ground entangled in each other limbs.

The two men got untangled rather quickly, thanks to their experience with the Kaze and Kaen, but it wasn't fast enough. Lunius appeared several feet in front of them a knowing smile on his face, but his appearance wasn't what Sango had thought she would see, he looked perfect. But how could this be she had seen and heard the poisonous thorns hit and eat at his flesh and here he was standing in front of her with no scratch on him.

* * *

A/N: I know its short but it has action and hey look at that Miroku got to use his new power!

Please Please Please Review! This writer needs modivation!


	15. The Tide and Whirlwinds

Kitsune-MiMIK - Thank you so much for that review and not that you mention it I remember Clause saying that to Al..haha.such a good show:D!

Kamira - Thank you very much for the compliment:) Ya I've been told that alot..I know I personally wouldn't mind more reviews hahaha

-Key of Minds- alright my dear I updated as soon as I could. This chapter is about 5 pages long so I hope I don't dissappoint you on this chapter:)

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

(However all the attacks are mine:D)

* * *

How could this be? It couldn't be possible, could it? Sango watched as he started coming towards them sword drawn ready to kill the next living thing that came across his path, which so happened to be the entangled demons. An evil grin spread across his pale face. "How dare he! Does he have no honor!" Sango thought while grinding her teeth in anger. "Hitting InuYasha from behind and now this, this was an all new low for this monster! He may not have marks from Miroku's attack but damn it he's going to have some now!" Sango was livid, the fact that he could get such joy at other people's suffering was enough to make her feel ill. But he was coming and coming fast, just like he did when he went after Kagome and she just stood there. No she wasn't going to let that happen again, she wasn't going to just watch the people she cared for get killed, not again! Then she felt it, the same sensation that she had felt when she was angry at Kouga but this was stronger. A pulse of energy was being emitted from her Hiraikotsu and cool water was dripping down the back of her legs. With all her might she threw the Hiraikotsu straight at the man charging straight towards her.

Lunius dodged the swirl of blue coming straight at him with ease and snickered, "That was pathetic," and continued on his path of death as if nothing had happened. Then saw the look in the slayer's eye, she didn't intend to hit him. He then felt the pulse of her and her weapon; it felt strangely familiar to him.

"Revenge of the Tide!" Sango shouted while throwing up her arm in front of her, palm facing Lunius fingers spread. She was calling her weapon back to her; the droplets were now replaced by streams of roaring water. However the water seemed to stay connected to the boomerang as if pushing it forwards faster and harder to its destination.

Lunius's eyes went wide, the Water element, "Figures she would get this gift," he thought to himself he put up his sword to defend against the attack which hit him dead on. He struggled but it was to no avail he was being pushed back, he had nothing to brace himself, he was losing. His sword went soaring in the air and landed in between the newly separated demons who looked at the sword, that just missed them, like the plague. The water engulfed him throwing him this way and that, knocking the air from his lungs and depriving him from it.

The group watched as the dark lord swirled inside the whirlpool which was slowly disappearing. Everyone watched in amazement at the violent attack which so resembles Sango's anger. The water finally subsided and seemed to seep threw the cracks in the floor but Lunius was no where to be seen as if he had disintegrated.

The two demons were still on the ground now untangled but were in shock by two factors. Factor one, two humans figured out their attacks before they, two powerful demons did and two the power behind them was unnerving. They all, including Miroku, made a mental note not to piss off Sango. Kouga and InuYasha finally stood up eyes on Sango who suddenly dropped to her knees in exhaustion, at the same time her Hiraikotsu fell to the ground still spinning.

"Sango," they said in unison and started running to her to see if she was ok.

"I'm alright," she said softly, "it was more then I expected that all. Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Miroku said still running towards them, "but he has now seen two of four gifts, so I am guessing after you two." His eyes shifted to his fellow male companions.

"Speak of the devil," growled InuYasha, Lunius seemed to be sitting on an invisible chair above them all. Then he noticed something strange, after that attack he just took he should have had some physical evidence on him, torn cloths, blood but there was nothing. "What the hell?" he said more to himself but this statement did not go unheard by the others.

"He did this after he was attacked by Miroku too, I don't understand…he should be maimed and slowly dying of poison but there's nothing…" Sango said seeming to go off into her own thoughts.

InuYasha then looked over to the fallen Hiraikotsu; there were still a couple water droplets falling off the side. Sango needed her weapon back. He started running towards the boomerang that seemed to be right under Lunius.

Lunius looked down at the sad attempt of the hanyou trying to retrieve his friend's weapon. That little attack didn't need to happen again and taking out the hanyou with it would make matters that much more interesting. Lunius's eyes flashed to black and a black ball of energy was sent hurtling towards the unsuspecting hanyou below.

"Move it Dog Breath!" Kouga yelled as he started running at top speed towards InuYasha he had to make it in time, he was the only one who could. He felt a tingling sensation coming from his legs as if something was trying to get out then everything seemed to move in slow motion all except for him. Lunius's eyes were now on him however they were still black and InuYasha was now looking towards the attack above him but neither seemed to be moving. Around each one of his legs there was wind swirling and picking up more and more speed. It was like he had unleashed a hurricane from his shins and it was encircling his body, and he was eye of the storm. Kouga leapt into the air towards his target, "Strike of the Whirlwind!" he yelled as he did a round house in midair connecting his powerful blow to the side of Lunius's head. A sickening crack echoed through the dome, it was Lunius's neck and he was flying towards the ground at speeds only Kouga could see. His eyes had also turned back to their original red colour.

The once ball of black energy that was about to collide with the hanyou was now gone. InuYasha didn't know what happened but was glad that it did, and without giving it another thought threw Sango her weapon and then they heard it, a blood curdling pop like something was being dislocated. At first InuYasha thought it was Sango from catching her weapon but she didn't look like she was in pain but then who? Then a noise of something heavy falling on the ground behind him caused him to look around. Lunius was lying in an unnatural position his head one way his body another, he wasn't moving.

Kouga landed in front of the body and kicked a near by bone at the unmoving body and turned to his comrades as he did the wind that he had created during his attack finally caught up to him Lunius's body went sliding across the ground and landed in a pile of bones, "Now he's were he belongs surrounded by the death that he had caused," Kouga thought as the wind seemed to play with his hair behind him. The others sheltered their eyes from the on slaughter of dust that was just created but it died down quickly to their relief.

"What did you do Wolf?" InuYasha ordered not understanding what he had just seen.

"I saved you what's it look like you ungrateful half breed!" Kouga's voice boomed back at him.

"Why in hell would you do that?" InuYasha asked he didn't understand it.

"Kagome would never have forgiven me if you had died and not tried to save you, I did it for her. If it was up to me I would have let him kill you," Kouga turned away from InuYasha looking towards the heap of bones where Lunius had gone, he could never live with himself if he had caused Kagome grief and could have stopped it. Then a cocky grin appeared on his face, he had used his gift before the Mutt had. "Besides I got to use my gift and what a rush!" Kouga ran over to InuYasha in a blink of an eye and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, "So when do you think you are going to show us your gift? Or can you? But I guess it doesn't matter seems that I killed Lunius anyways. Now let's go back to my women!" he boasted and turned the angry Hanyou towards the door in which they had entered but it was still closed and more then likely locked.

"As much as we all would love for that statement to be true Kouga I don' think he is dead," Miroku chimed in looking around him ready for the unexpected. "Something doesn't feel right." Sango turned to him concern written on her face mentally agreeing with him something was wrong.

The once angry and cocky expressions that were on the demons faces vanished into ones of concern, was he still alive? Kouga took his arm from InuYasha's shoulder and returned it to his side but no sooner had he done this motion then they were both flying in opposite directions by a blast that happened in between them. Being caught off guard the most the demons could do was a back flip in the air and land on their feet ready to attack waiting for the dust to clear. Lunius was standing where the explosion had occurred.

"Did you see that?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Well it was rather hard to miss; it sent Kouga and InuYasha flying in different directions," Sango said annoyed as if she was blind enough to miss an explosion like that who did that monk think she was?

"No not that, Lunius. He's withstood mine, yours and now Kouga's attack and there is still no evidence on him that we have even touched him," the monk said urgently, they needed to figure out what was going on soon, they need to find his weakness or they wouldn't last much longer, let alone Kagome.

"Yes I did, he seems to vanish into the darkness and then comes back untouched," she said, as she watched the demons attacking Lunius she should be helping them not talking.

"That's it!" Miroku beamed, "Sango you're a genius!" he said as he hugged her causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. "Kouga! InuYasha! Don't let him revert back into the dark he regenerates there making our previous efforts in vain."

"Why prevent him from doing that when I can just kill him now!" InuYasha yelled back. Alright he needed to learn his gift and he needed to use it now, Wolf Boy could do it so then he should be able to do it to, right? He dove at Lunius their swords clashed, flame vs. darkness.

"Cheap trick," growled Kouga baring his fangs and claws. As if this coward would be so cheap as to not face them head on he had to use tricks to heal himself. Miroku and Sango, who had ran over to his side, agreed this man was a monster.

Meanwhile Lunius was looking into the golden orbs of the boy in front of him. "I need to see his gift, until then I don't know what I am truly up against," he thought to himself, "But how to trigger it?" then it came to him. He could see the torment in his foes eyes screaming out at him for his death and all because of that teenage girl he had cursed. A smirk came across his lips and he pushed the hanyou to the ground and jumped at him but InuYasha blocked his sword that was about to cut him in half, the swords were in the shape of a cross. Then Lunius leaned closer so only his opponent would hear him. "That one woman you were with that night was beautiful," he whispered knowing full well he could hear him since his face changed from anger to hatred, "I think that after I kill your friends I will take you with me to my Brother's house who more then likely is weak from helping her and slaughter him. This will cause the world to go into complete darkness and then she will be plagued with the worst thoughts imaginable all her nightmares will come true and you will be only left to watch helplessly knowing you could not save her because you were too weak. It's your fault she will suffer."

"Don't you dare touch her!" he screamed at the man only inches from his face and with new found strength pushed the man backwards several feet.

"Seems I have struck a nerve," Lunius said playfully then thought, "Good I can feel his sword and him pulsing in unison it won't be long now."

"You will regret the day that you ever saw her!" he bellowed once more, the Tetsusaiga flames started to grow and the heat could be felt by the others on the other side of the room.

"Yes InuYasha is going to hit him with his gift," Sango stated happily, maybe this will kill him she hoped.

Miroku grinned at this thought then noticed something Lunius was smiling, he wanted to get hit! Miroku's own grin fell when he realized what Lunius's plan was all this time. "He's been buying his time learning our attacks, and once InuYasha attacks him then he gains the upper hand!" he thought to himself and then shouted to InuYasha, "InuYasha No! Don't do it!" but his words fell on deaf ears, the hanyou was too far within his rage to even notice the other.

"I can feel it, I can feel the blade calling me to use the attack," InuYasha thought to himself, and he began to raise his blade to strike.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked wondering why in the world would Miroku not want InuYasha to attack their enemy.

"Don't you see? Lunius has been playing us for fools! He's been letting us use our gifts so he would know what he was up against and then know how to avoid it. We can't let him see InuYasha's gift, if he does then were done for," Miroku said urgently as he saw Sango's eyes grow wide and then whip her head towards InuYasha and watched him raise his sword to attack.

Kouga had heard what the monk had just said and not even his speed would make it to the Mutt in time to stop him. "InuYasha no!" he yelled hoping that something in that nut head of his would stop him from bringing down that attack. As a leader he knew that once your opponent knew your tactics it was harder for you to defeat them since they knew what to expect and would be able to work around it. If that idiot unleashed his attack then this battle would become harder then ever, if not impossible.

"Yes, that's it now attack me, and all your hopes of saving your friend will be gone," Lunius said to himself.

But these words went unheard by the hanyou, all he could hear was his heart pumping wildly against his chest and his thoughts screaming at him to kill. He didn't see his friends yelling for him to stop, he didn't see Kouga start to run towards him all he saw was Lunius's smirk and kept hearing him say, "It is your fault she will suffer." No he couldn't let that happen, Kagome will live! "Inferno Blade!"

* * *

A/N: I have figured out its easier to write when your not looking over your shoulder for a friend to arrive..haha. This chapter is definetely longer then the other one, however I don't know if its that good or not..haha. Please Please Please tell me what you think! Review this poor author is definetely undernurished.

Preview - Aftermath

P.S. I'm sorry if i don't update for awhile, I'm getting ready to leave for unniversity so saying good bye to friends and family plus trying to get ready is taking up alot of my time. Please be patient with me, I'm doing what i can! But the more you guys review the more i will fight to sit down and write:D! So help out this poor (literally:P) unniversity student and review:D


	16. The After Math

-Key of Minds- I'm really glad that you liked that last chapter i really am! I 'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for this one...i hope its good enough for the wait..haha.and your right i wont tell you if they are coming or not...i just like to keep you on your toes..hahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha however everything else in this story is mine!

* * *

The Tetsusaiga flared out around InuYasha and the heat could be felt by the others across the room. Then a stream of fire erupted from the end of the Tetsusaiga and zigzagged towards Lunius. As soon as it came close Lunius it split in two and encircled him so any chance of escape was lost. The fire continued to swirl around Lunius swirling inwards destined to destroy whatever was inside its circle of death. Then it hit Lunius and the fire engulfed him instantly, burning flesh could be smelt as well as a scream of pain could be heard echoing off the walls. After several seconds of torture the flames erupted like a bomb sending Kouga flying back into Miroku and Sango. Several seconds later the heat subsided and the flames had completely disappeared, the only thing left behind was a circle of ash. The Tetsusaiga's flame went back to its original size, InuYasha released the breath of relief then swung his sword over his shoulder and sauntered over to his comrades a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"You idiot!" roared Kouga springing from his awkward position on top of Sango and Miroku, "Why the hell did you do that!"

InuYasha just stared at Kouga like he had two heads, "Wasn't that the point of coming here to destroy Lunius, and save Kagome? Well I would have to say I did what we set out to do and now that it's done lets get the hell out of here!"

"That's not what Kouga means InuYasha," Sango began on a lighter tone then the raving wolf demon, "Couldn't you hear us calling you?"

"Keh," InuYasha shrugged, "It's not like its important now anyways, besides Wolf Boy here is just jealous."

Miroku jumped in front of Kouga to stop him from jumping and strangling the hanyou. "InuYasha you didn't destroy him."

InuYasha chuckled and then started laughing, "Don't you see the ash? Lunius is dead, I killed him now stop fooling around and let's leave." As InuYasha turned around he heard a soft noise coming from beneath him. "What the hell?" he said while looking directly below him, that voice. It couldn't be, he saw the ash, he heard the screams, this couldn't' be possible!

A large explosion filled the room scattering the group like before, Lunius was laughing in the centre like always. "Thank you for playing into my hands, now that you've had your fun it's time for mine." Like he had done before he was completely healed, it was as if the battle hadn't started. An evil grin spread across the man's face as he flashed to his left to see Miroku leaning on his staff coughing out the dust that had just entered his lungs. In a flash Lunius was behind him, "Looks like you need a good pack on the back," Lunius said behind him, and then with unbelievable force sent him hurtling towards Sango, landing several feet in front of her.

"Miroku!" she cried seeing him wince at the pain as he landed on the hard ground. She looked towards Lunius with determination in her eyes as well as hatred, "Revenge of the…"

"Not this time my dear," Lunius whispered into her ear from behind her ,he took his sword from the shadows and with the speed of darkness with one fluid movement threw the Hiraikotsu to the side as well as slicing a chunk from her left arm disappearing to his next target. This caused the slayer to fall to her knees with shock and pain, holding her arm watching the blood trickle down in anguish. How could she have let him get that close to her without her knowing? However she was thankful since it was only her left arm not her right, if she got the Hiraikotsu back she would still be able to throw it.

Miroku, who was left only to watch since he couldn't move from the breath being knocked out of him, ran over to her side in an instant. "Sango! Are you alright!" his eyes were full of worry as he gazed into hers searching for pain or discomfort of any kind.

"I'm alright, it's a small cut I'll be fine, I just want my weapon" she replied taking a big breath standing up, "Out of all that I have killed I think this one will be my most enjoyable so far." Miroku nodded at her side, as they looked around to find where the Hiraikotsu had landed, their eyes fell on it lodged in a wall half way between the floor and the roof, and they couldn't reach it if they tried.

On the other side of the room the demons weren't having the best of luck either. The only thing that Kouga could do was dodge the attacks. "You're going to trip up sometime Wolf," smirked Lunius.

"Damn it he's right," thought Kouga, "I can't keep this up forever, I need a plan!" he was screaming at himself to think of anything, something to just get on the offensive, they weren't doing so well on defense. Unfortunately for him the former happened before the later and he was just a fraction to late to dodge the last attack. Lunius's foot connected with his face throwing him to the ground hard, and skidding into a bunch of skeletons as a result of his former speed.

Bones and dust went everywhere. As a skull rolled in front of InuYasha's foot he stopped it breaking it with a sickening crunch, his fangs were bared. "How dare you," he said threw clenched teeth. He charged at Lunius but he was too fast for him, in less then a second Lunius was behind him and his sword was threw this shoulder.

InuYasha fell to his knees in pain; Lunius drew out his sword and looked around him. "You all are as pathetic as the real elements….not being able to work together in a crisis…and I don't even have to pretend to be you!" he spat.

"Elements…that's it!" shouted Miroku, "We need to work together like Lumius said"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" said Kouga flicking another bone off of himself.

"I mean our gifts, we have to attack at the same time," Miroku explained.

"Understood," InuYasha said wincing a bit from the pain in his shoulder from the weight of Tetsusaiga. The others nodded in agreement. "Right let's do this," InuYasha said as he attacked Lunius, but as to be expected Lunius completely dodged the attack with grace only a man who could jump from shadow to shadow could posses.

"Well that attack was in vain," chided Lunius.

"Was it?" smirked the Hanyou, Lunius gave him a quizzical look then followed his gaze to his right. As he turned he was just in time to see Kouga race up the wall diagonally grabbing the once lodged Hiraikotsu throwing it to Sango who caught it with her right arm leaving her left limp at her side.

Lunius couldn't believe it; he didn't see this coming at all. How dare they do that to him. How dare they have elemental gifts, they were below him, those gifts should be his!

"Something wrong?" smirked InuYasha.

"I think he's afraid," continued Kouga.

"He should be," InuYasha said, "This battle just went up a level."

* * *

A/N: First off I'm soooo sorry! I didn't think that i would be this busy here..hahaha..and i apologize again if this chapter is really crappy b\c im over tired..haha...i tried to catch all the mistakes i could. but i was just sitting here and i was like i think i need to work on my story...my readers must hate me right now! so i apologize alot b\c of how long its taken...but i haven't forgetten about you guys honest!

However i would write faster if you guys reviewed!..haha..i know its not thatromantic but common life just isn't about romance...haha. if you review fast the harder i work to be able to sit down and work on this b\c lets face it...unniversity takes up alot of your time..hahaha.

Preview: When 4 become 1

Again sorry if it takes me a long time to update again its because of school i blame it all on that! ive taken time out of sleep to write so you guys better love me..hahaha! More reviews the more i work on it! i promise! so plz send in those reviews!


	17. Four Become One

This chapter is for you -Key of Minds- (you will understand why later on..haha)

Disclaimer: InuYasha doesn't belong to me

* * *

Lunius looked around him, Miroku to the north, Sango to the east, Kouga to the west and InuYasha to the south. Could it be possible he underestimated these four? NO! It was impossible, there was no way they could defeat him. Then he noticed it, the four warrior's auras start to pulse with anger in complete unison. Anger that they had kept dormant for years, centuries. His eyes kept shifting from one opponent to the other. Tornadoes appeared around Kouga's legs and started glowing pure white like the aura that surrounded him. The flame of the Tetsusaiga doubled in size and the aura around InuYasha turned blood red. Miroku's staff started to grow vines weaving and entwining there way around the staff, he to was surrounded in an aura but his was forest green. The Hiraikotsu which normally just gave off little beads of water were replaces with steady little streams and instead of just forming a puddle the water started flowing towards Lunius. Sango's aura was now aqua.

A twitch appeared in the corner of Lunius's right eye, everything in his muscles told him to disappear into the darkness where it was safe but his over grown pride wouldn't let him. His mind was in a battle of itself, he was losing it. "You shouldn't have received those gifts!" he shouted at them, "They should belong to me! I was the one who worked so hard to become strong enough for those unappreciated elements. One small request for all my years of loyal service to them and what do I get in return? Nothing! And yet they give you, two worthless humans and two mangy canines' gifts!" Lunius's red eyes seemed to be popping out of his head, he looked insane.

"Lunius your several eras old, grow up!" yelled Kouga.

"You weren't man enough to handle it then and you aren't man enough now," InuYasha spat.

"Now!" yelled Miroku, as Kouga started running at Lunius. "Poison Spears!" as Miroku yelled this several hundred spears flew past Lunius and immerged with Kouga's tornadoes.

The other three got the hint. Sango threw the Hiraikotsu so that on the return should control it so it would be directly over Kouga. "Revenge of the Tide!" she yelled opening her palm towards Lunius like before. But instead of streaming out like a huge wave it also went into the tornadoes giving Kouga that much more speed.

InuYasha aimed for Kouga's legs and yelled, "Inferno Blade!" and swung his gigantic sword. The river of fire zigzagged towards Kouga spiraling in towards his legs.

It was now Kouga's turn to add to the mixture of gifts that were flowing around his legs. "Strike of the Whirlwind!" he yelled as the tornadoes started to grow from the wind pouring out of his legs into them. The mixture of attacks was complete.

Kouga leapt up into the air at Lunius. Lunius stared at the attack coming at him in horror, he needed to do something or he was a dead man. He swung at Kouga with his mighty sword; however Kouga ducked and kicked Lunius in the face, all in one motion. The attack hit Lunius dead on as Kouga's foot moved out of the way and the Hiraikotsu soured over him.

Sango caught the Hiraikotsu and Kouga was right back were he started from; the diamond formation was completed again. The group watched as Lunius was first hit with the spears from all angles shoulders to ankles making a hissing noise as soon as it connected with flesh as the water pushed them through to the other side while forcing the freshly made wounds to expand. The fire then filled these holes licking at the already poisoned flesh. The cries of pain echoed off the walls shaking the room, it took all the groups strength to just stand. Finally the wind started to encircle Lunius at great speeds causing the flames to grow bigger. The once cold, dark and damp room was now full of light, heat and humidity.

Suddenly the winds changed taking the elements with it, which let the group get a glimpse of Lunius. His chest was bare and he pants were almost reduced to shreds. His skin was chalk white and festering where the spears once were. His black blood ran down his body dripping from his finger and feet in a steady flow. His eyes were wide but the pupils were tiny and he was breathing was sharp and rasp. They watched as he lifted his head to see the attack that was coming for him again and closed his eyes in defeat.

It all came on him in a one blast of raw power and was driven into the ground, several seconds past of the elements driving him further and further into the ground, no one was sure whether or not the room would be able to support the tremors coming from the centre of it. Then instantly it was quiet, nothing moved, the only sounds they could hear were their hearts beating. No one moved, no one breathed, they just listened.

"Is it over? Did we win?" asked Sango looking from one man to the other.

"I'm not sure looks like it," said Miroku.

All of them started walking towards the crater which seemed to be what all was left of Lunius. They all looked into the depths of the crater nothing could be seen or heard. Silence.

"Hey Miroku, how did you know to put all the elemental gifts into my tornadoes?" asked Kouga.

Miroku put his hand behind his head and laughed sheepishly, "Oh that! I missed Lunius it was by pure chance that that happened." The monk continued to laugh as the rest of the party just hung their heads with the exception of Kouga.

"You mean you could have killed me Monk!" snarled Kouga clenched his fist towards Miroku. But whatever was going to happen to the monk was quickly forgotten as a large explosion of pure black shot from the crater throwing them all back hitting the ground hard.

Lunius was back, however he wasn't cool and calm and cocky this time he was completely insane. His once smooth ivory skin was burnt beyond belief; his eyes seemed to be possessed by the darkness that he created. "Don't let him go back into the dark," yelled Miroku, "We don't want him to heal again!"

InuYasha jumped at Lunius but Lunius put up his hand and sent a wave of power at the hanyou. "You can't defeat me!" bellowed Lunius as he hit the warriors away like bugs. "You can't defeat me! I am Lunius! I am the ruler of darkness! No one can stop me! No one!" he laughed hysterically as he watched the pain on their already tired faces.

"He's gone mad," said InuYasha,

"We can't even get near him," growled Kouga.

"What now?" asked Sango taking her eyes off of Lunius for a second to ask her comrades.

"Nothing, because you are nothing!" spat Lunius, "I am immortal not even the elemental gifts can kill me. I am untouchable!"

"That can be changed," said a voice from somewhere above them.

"Who said that?" asked Lunius searching the faces of his enemies. But they two were looking for who the voice belonged to.

"You haven't forgotten us have you?" said a cocky voice.

"The Tetsusaiga, its talking," InuYasha said shock written all over his face as he stared at the weapon in his hands. Then the flame of the Tesusaiga flared and jumped off the sword.

"What are you doing dog breath?" demanded Kouga, if he was going to mess this up for Kagome he would hunt him down and re-kill him in the after life.

"Don't look at me I didn't do it." InuYasha shot back, as if he would do this!

Then the tornadoes from Kouga's legs appeared and started to swirl away from him into one and started to grow bigger as it moved towards the flame which was also growing. Once besides each other the flame was now the size of a person, they all stared in aw as the flame seemed to be burning out from the bottom to the top but as it did so revealed a person, once it was complete the Fire Element stood where the flame once was. The tornado, which was to the right of the flame, started to spin faster and faster until it suddenly stopped, leaving the Wind Element whose hair still slightly blew in the direction the tornado once did.

"Kaen, Kaze, you were the voices?" asked InuYasha completely surprised, this was the last place that he would think to see them.

"We have come to fight for the women we love," Kaen announced heroically as he and Kaze stared down the man before them.

"Not so fast," cooed a voice coming from Miroku's staff. Then vines emerged from the staff and started to creep along it then to the floor, growing rapidly into the shape of a woman. They then seemed to rewind this action but left behind the Element Earth.

Meanwhile Sango could feel her feet getting wet. She looked at her Hiraikotsu; water was streaming off of it towards Miroku. Shortly after The Earth Element revealed herself the water seemed to freeze making a sculpture of another woman, as soon as all the water went to the sculpture the ice shattered revealing the Water Element to left of Earth

"Well Kaiyou and Koudo sure can make an entrance," stated Sango.

"I'll say," agreed Miroku.

"What are you two doing here?" asked a surprised Kaze.

"We couldn't let you two have all the fun now could we?" said Kaiyou with a wink.

Kaen smirked and nodded while Kaze was grinning from ear to ear.

"But how? Why are you here? Why now!" stammered Lunius.

"We now know it was you who stole our weapons, it was you who used them against us, it was you who turned us against each other. It's because of you we were along for all those years!" Kouda stated her eyes wide with new anger; death was in her eyes as the ground shook beneath them.

"We saw and heard everything from the eyes and ears that we gave our gifts to," explained Kaze.

"They are far from beneath you Lunius," spat Kaiyou, "they have shown us the truth and what it's like to truly care and believe in one another. If anything they are above you."

"No one is above me! Not even the likes of you!" shouted Lunius as he sent a blast of darkness at Kaiyou. But before it even reached her Kaze had already picked her up and gotten out of the way.

"Kaze?" said a surprised Kaiyou just staring at the man in front of her for answers.

"Forgive me for not believing you, I love you and I have missed you so much," he apologized.

"All is forgiven, as long as you forgive my actions as well," she cooed.

"Done," he said as the boyish grin returned to his face once again.

Meanwhile Kaen looked over to Kaze to see if he had made it safely when suddenly twigs and bark were flying at him, "What the..?" he started when he realized that there was a wooden shield before him which had saved him from a blast from Lunius. "I…uh…thanks," he mumbled.

"Your welcome," Koudo said a small smile gracing her face.

"And I um…I'm sorry…" he said quickly.

"I know so am I," she said calmly as her smile grew.

"Good" smirked Kaen, "Now li'm up for a little revenge what about you?"

* * *

A/N: Look at that another chapter up! hahaha..no tto bad eh? i made this one longer as an on going apology for making you all wait so long. I didn't even wait till i got any reviews! (believe me it was hard!) haha however again i don't know when im going to be able to sit down and write again. in a couple weeks i have midterms again. So really its up to you guys if you want me to write more before midterms or not..review! the more you review the more i will fight to write! haha so please review! i love hearing from you!

Preview: Pent up Anger


	18. Pent up Anger

I apologize profusely for the dely in my chapters! Besides being bogged down with school i've had a huge case of writer's block for how I was going to describe certain aspects of the characters. I hope you will forgive me! And send me reviews plz!I miss hearing from you and what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

"Good" smirked Kaen, "Now I'm up for a little revenge what about you?" His hand seemed to flicker and little flames were dancing around it for a second then a large flame flared up but left as quickly revealing a magnificent sword. The blade was about the size of his leg and was gold in colour however what it was made out of was no one new since it looked to hard to be gold. The hilt seemed to be flames frozen in time but held the same brightness as if they were still alive.

Kaze cracked his knuckles as he cracked his neck his playful expression was now lost, he'd been waiting for this moment for a long time. He put his hands close together as if carrying a small ball, inside of his hands was a creation of a small whirlwind as he pulled them a part something was materializing inside of them. Once this motion was completed a glaive as tall as he was, was in his hands. The monstrous blade was one third of it.

Following suit the females looked to each other and started to bring forth their own weapons. Koudo closed her eyes and vines started coming out of her arms weaving their way down, twisting and turning until they created a beautiful bow. Within her right hand an arrow shot out, in a blink of an eye she was ready to let her arrow fly at Lunius. The arrow was white like birch the patterns in which it held looked to beautiful to be a weapon.

A psychotic grin was placed on Kaiyou's face, the wrath of the ocean was about to be unleashed. The silver markings on her body started to glow then like water falling off of glass they seemed to glide this way and that down her enticing skin. Instead of making a puddle like water normally would once they reached the ground two ice rods shot straight up in the air. Kaiyou caught the ends of the rods and with a flick of her wrists the ice that surrounded the rods broke revealing two silver whips.

Miroku leaned over to Kouga, "A perfect weapon for the women known to have men begging don't you think?" he said with a smirk watching the goddess of water. Kouga didn't say anything but smirked and returned a nod in reply.

Lunius was looking around him completely terrified until his eyes found our group of travelers. Then with no warning a huge black ball of energy shot out towards the group. Shadows of black hands grabbed there feet. They couldn't move, there was no where to run.

"I don't think so," Kaze chided, then with a wave of his hand the ball of energy was gone as well as the hands holding the groups feet.

"We like these four," Koudo added.

"You want to fight you fight with us," said Kaiyou with a crap of her whips.

"They already had there turn, now it's ours," Kaen smirked wickedly.

"Amazing," breathed Sango, the elements held more power then she ever thought powerful. Lunius was a dead man.

"Why pick these four? Two pathetic humans and two mangy canines? When I, Lunius lord the darkness, have served you for eons!" Why grant them the power of the elements when I got nothing?" He screamed.

"They showed us the truth. The truth in which it was you who caused our suffering, you who lied to us causing so many people to suffer." Koudo stated as her aura sparked around her. "And for this we cherish them, and as for you, you will be punished and there is only one punishment fit to what you have done!"

Lunius's eyes shot open in understanding, he was about to be killed. "But if you kill me there will be no more night, shadows, the moon will disappear!" he begged hoping that he would hit a nerve especially in Kaiyou who loved the moon more then even he himself did.

Kaiyou shrugged, "I guess we'll have to make another one, and as for the keeper of the night I'm sure we'll think of something we are the elements after all." With that said her eyes glowed an ice blue, "Water!" she shouted and a large crack of a whip could be heard bouncing of the walls of the large room. The ends of the whip wrapped around his feet and instantly started to freeze him slowly, painfully upwards, making sure he would be conscious enough to fell everything as everything froze.

Lunius felt the instant that they touched his skin so cold it burned, he could feel his blood freeze in his feet, his skin and muscle nothing but frozen tissue. He was afraid to move for if he did he would lose his feet and no matter how many times he went into the darkness to regenerate himself he would never get that back. The ice was slowing going up his legs he was going to lose everything if he didn't think of something quickly.

Kaze looked at this as a chance that he too could have some fun with adding to the pain and suffering of the one that caused him so much. "Wind!" he yelled and the power of a hurricane flew towards Lunius, causing the coldness of the ice to increase and grow that much faster. As well as the exposed skin that had not yet been touched was being pulled from his very bones.

"Fire," Kaen yelled as the fire from his majestic blade seemed to explode, the fire flew onto Kaen like a bird swooping down on his prey. Flames licking the already severed flesh were feeding on the wind that was already there. A smile spread across Kaen's face, a smile that couldn't only have been brought by the revenge he so wished to have.

Koudo pulled back on her bow and aimed her beautiful arrow at the centre of the ongoing slaughter. "Lunius your punishment, which all immortals fear most, is death. Earth!" she shouted and let her arrow fly.

Lunius couldn't even hear his own scream the wind was taking his voice away. All he could do was watch the arrow coming at him. He looked around him, there was no way he was going down alone. Then his eyes fell onto the group he so despised, he knew he wouldn't live but that didn't mean that there little girlfriend could either. "I refuse to leave this world alone!" he screamed right before the last bit of ice swallowed his head and once the arrow came in contact he broke into thousands of pieces. Once a piece of him hit the ground the earth swallowed it never to be seen again. But his last phrase was left to echo off the walls, "I refuse to leave this world alone!"

The group stared at the elements, so little effort and yet they could feel the anger and energy still going through the room. It was amazing.

"Wont leave alone?" thought InuYasha this his eyes shot open in realization. "Kagome!"

"Who? Oh yes your friend, oh she should be fine now," Kaze smiled coming over to them with Kaiyou in one arm.

"No I think that Dog Boy is right something is wrong," Kouga agreed, "Something about what he said last makes my hair stand on ends. We need to get back to Kagome now!"

"Alright, alright we will be there in a snap," said Kaen who was holding the hand of Koudo, "Just let us put our weapons away." And with that he blew on his sword and as if it were a birthday candle its flame went out and it disappeared. Kaiyou threw her whips in the air and they separated into drops of silver rain but instead of falling off of her, her markings reappeared. Koudo placed her hands on either end of her bow and brought them closer together as she did the bow was disappearing into her and by her hands a little glow of emerald green light could be seen. Kaze took his hands and as if the glaive was a top spun the monstrous weapon which continued to go faster and faster until it was gone.

Miroku just stared at the beings in front of them, then thought it would make sense that they would have such amazing tricks; they have been around forever to think of them.

"Now like we promised, lets be on our way," Kaen said and brought up his right hand and with a snap of his fingers they were all standing on a cloud just outside of a set of beautiful pearl white doors with golden trimming.

"Lunius's house," Sango said getting her bearings again.

Then being the one minded men that they are Kouga and InuYasha ran top speed barging into the doors to see if Kagome had awakened but what their eyes was something that they never wanted to see. Shippo was on the ground lying beside a very transparent Kagome, his eyes swollen from crying his hand within that of Kagome's.

"Why isn't she back?" Sango said trying to hold back tears.

"Don't you remember what Lunius said before he was defeated, 'I refuse to leave this world alone' with his last bit of strength he must have made the curse permanent, his blood flowing threw her veins must increased." Miroku stated. Kaiyou eyed the monk in shock for a pervert he certainly was wise, which explained why Koudo must have given him her gift.

Lumius looked terrible, the glow that he had was fading and so was the glow around Kagome, but he refused to give up.

Shippo woke up and saw that his friends had returned and then noticed the elements behind them. He got up looked at Kagome stifled a cry and walked up to Kaen as tall as he could, "Please, don't let her die," he said trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. "I don't want to lose another Mother, please…"

Kaen stared at the kit in front of him, his heart reaching out to him. He looked to Koudo for help; he didn't know what to say to the little fox. Koudo read her lovers expression and with the softest voice she could she knelt down to the fox and said "I'm sorry, as powerful as we are we can't bring back the dead."

* * *

A/N: I know i know im horrible..haha...and no worries the story is not done. There's still a couple tricks up my sleave! And i will do my best to continue writing...you just have to deal with me...but i promise the more reviews i get the more I will try and put aside to write!


	19. A Glance At Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Shippo stared at the powerful woman in front of him hoping he didn't just hear what he thought. He hung his head letting his bangs cover his eyes as to try and hide the tears that began falling from his already swollen eyes. His little fists balled up at his sides holding in the anger, frustration running though him. The phrase kept running though his head "can't bring back that dead" making the anger turn into defeat, as he fell to his knees his heart breaking he had lost another Mother.

"Dead?" repeated Sango in disbelief, tears brimming her eyes as she looked to Miroku for confirmation. Hoping her ears had betrayed her that she didn't hear that word which she had so feared. Another person close to her was not going to die; she couldn't deal with it again, not when she could have stopped it this time. She would never be able to forgive herself.

Miroku stared at Sango seeing her beautiful eyes fill with tears looking at him for an answer but he had none. They were too late what could they do? They had done there best and it must have just been her time. But seeing the pain in Sango's eyes…and feeling that same pain within him he just starred back into those beautiful brown eyes which he loved so much and then took her within his arms holding her tightly as he felt several tears fall.

"But how?" InuYasha muttered to himself then spoke louder, "I can still see her she can't be dead…she's not dead till she disappears and I can still see her." He refused to believe that he was too late to save someone else he cared about it happened once it wasn't going to happen again.

"She's dying, the curse has gone too far into her, even with all of our power there is nothing that we can do to save her now," Kaiyou stated sadly. Watching the emotion before her was overpowering to think that they had done so much for this girl and everything they had worked to accomplish was slipping away from them right before their eyes. For every second that passed the girl passed into the realm of the unloving.

Kouga snarled and then punched the near by wall causing it to crumble however it rebuilt it self instantly. On a normal day the wolf would have been intrigued by this but this time it only seemed to fuel his anger. "We've come so far to save her and I'm not going to stop now!" he yelled as he walked over to her and knelt beside her fading body. "Fight it Kagome, I know that you are strong, I know that you can pull through this please Kagome keep fighting." He pleaded with the girl who he loved so much.

InuYasha followed the Wolf's lead; he couldn't just stand there and not try. As much as he hated to admit it, even just thinking it, Kouga was right. He knelt down on the opposite side of Kouga looking at the girl who he has shared so many adventures and emotions with. He looked Kouga in the eyes seeing the pain deep within them; Kouga must have seen the same thing within his own as they silently sympathized with the other as if to say to the other, together we will fight to keep her alive. "Kagome," he whispered so lightly that even Kouga could barely hear him. "Please wake up, you need to fight, I will fight with you Kagome, you're not alone."

All four Elements stared at the girl watching and wondering. They all knew that it was only the girl who could bring herself out of this now. If there were some memories that she would refuse to let leave her. That these memories could be strong enough to bring the others back, and could these remarkable people around them really bring her back.

Kouga looked at her face so peaceful, he reached out to feel her soft skin once more but phased right through her like before. "If only I could touch you once more, if only I wasn't too late," he whispered to her. "Come back to us Kagome, come back to me, I love you so much."

InuYasha normally would have fought with the Kouga for his words but he knew Kagome wouldn't have wanted that. He would respect her wishes, oh how he needed her back with him. "Don't leave me Kagome," he whispered to her. "I don't' know what I would do without you. You mean so much to me…I should have been able to help you sooner. I should have been there to protect you in the woods. Why couldn't I have saved you?"

Tears had welled up within both demons eyes, a lone tear falling from each eye falling to they're destination, the girl beneath them. But right before the tears reached the girl a whisper from both Demons could be heard, "I'm sorry". The tears landed on Kagome but they didn't phase through…both Demons' stared at one another in hope. When their eyes had returned to the girl she has started to glow.

* * *

A/N: I am soooooo sorry for the delay again...I've started working 2 jobs to get more money so the unniversity can take it from me..hahaha. oh well though! Any ways i hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that you review. How I miss those so much, they definetely make my day...and I hope that i haven't lost some faithful reviewers to my late updates. To those who have reviewed through this whold story thank you so much...you know who you are...your an inspiration! 


	20. You Don't Forget the Ones you Love

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha

* * *

Kagome continued to walk through the forest; she couldn't remember how she had gotten there but was quite happy that she was. The night had always been a favorite time for her to take a walk. The way that the moon would reflect off of everything always made a place so familiar completely new. The sounds and smells were always so relaxing. But as she walked she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, that the forest around her was getting thicker and closer. Was there something that she should be doing? Had she told people that she would be back soon? Or was she just imagining things. But something in the back of her head told her that she was forgetting something or someone very important to her.

A wind suddenly picked up around her, she could have sworn she heard it carry a voice. _'Kagome'_ a shiver ran down her spine as she quickened her pace. But the more forward she went the more the light of the moon began to fade. The stars were beginning to lose their shine. The feeling of being trapped began to consume her. She started to run faster and faster, tears were beginning to spill from her eyes as the wind continued to play around her carrying these voices that seemed to haunt her. Each voice seemed so familiar yet she new none. "Leave me alone!! I don't know who your talking about!" she cried as she tripped and fell over a root of a very old and tall tree. She looked up, tears coming down her face; she blinked them away and took a good look at the tree. "I've been here before…" she said to herself, "But where…when…"

"Of course you've been here before," replied a man that looked about her age with silver hair. She starred at him and yet couldn't put a name to the face, and with the adorable puppy ears on top of his head she would have remembered him.

"Do I know you?" she asked timidly, but just looking at this man made her feel safe. She couldn't explain it but she could feel it.

"You really don't remember me do you?" the man asked with a solemn face. His amber eyes looked defeated. "We met here," he said pointing to the tree behind him with his thumb, yet always keeping his eyes on her.

"I…" she started to say but was interrupted by another male voice that came from behind the tree.

"Hey Mutt, if she doesn't remember you, how do you think that she will remember an old tree?" replied a man with dark raven locks held in a pony tail, he came around the tree with a smirk. He leaned his arm against the large tree, and looked at her with intense sky blue eyes. "I bet she even forgot me."

The woman starred at the two men in front of her. She could feel that she knew these two but she couldn't remember. Their eyes held something, something that cried out to her and yet she just couldn't reach it.

"…How could you forget us….me…yourself" said the man in red. "I promised to protect you, let me protect you."

"How do you know who I am if I don't even know who I am," cried the woman. Even with these people with her she was feeling more and more alone.

"Because I love you, and you always know the person you love," said the man in wolf fur, "That is something you never forget."

The woman stared at both men in shock, they loved her? Suddenly the little light that was left started to fade, as did the men in front of her. She started running towards them as fast as she could. "Don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone!" she cried as the tears started to flow once again.

"Please don't leave me" both men whispered in unison as a single tear fell from both of their eyes.

"You're the ones leaving me how am I leaving you! Come back!" They continued to fade in front of her. If only she could remember their names maybe they would come back to her. But what were girl think… she watched as their tears hit the ground….she remembered!

"INUYASHA! KOUGA!" As she yelled these names an immense pain hit her like lightning. She held her neck and screamed in agony as a bright light engulfed her body from every direction. Her eyes shot open as the memories came back to her, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara… and her name…her name was Kagome.

Shippo watched as the two tears fell towards Kagome's body, he expected them to go right through her like everything else. But, they stopped on her. His tear filled eyes grew wider, as he watched Kagome begin to glow. "InuYasha, Kouga, look."

InuYasha couldn't dare look to see someone he cared so deeply about leave him. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists; he heard the crack of Kouga's knuckles doing the same

"Kagome is glowing! Your tears touched her, they actually touched her," the excited kit said while running towards the two demons and stopped beside InuYasha. The two older demons eyes shot open at that moment to see the woman they had fought so hard for glowing in front of them.

"What's going on?" asked Kouga confused.

"She's fighting it," replied Koudo with a smile. As the other elements behind her watched with amazement, in all their years they had never seen anything like this.

Sango turned around praying that her best friend would be alright, she held onto a speechless Miroku and watched as light poured out of Kagome. She continued to become brighter to the point that everyone had to look away. Once the light had gone their eyes returned to Kagome. She wasn't transparent any more, but she wasn't moving either. The room was silent, waiting and hoping to see any amount of movement coming from the girl.

"Ka…Kagome?" squeaked Shippo, she just had to answer him. But nothing but silence answered him. She continued to stay still. Kirara walked over to Shippo and rested her head on his shoulder for comfort.

"Maybe…Maybe the fight was too much for her," Kaen stated.

"She wouldn't give up…" InuYasha said, "She's too strong for that…"

"InuYasha, Kouga…" a small whisper that would have been missed by normal ears. The two demons shot up and were over top of the girl. "Did you?" asked InuYasha

"Sure did," smiled Kouga. They looked to Kagome's face and saw tears running down her cheeks. Each demon took a cheek and whipped away the tears, shocked that they didn't faze through her. "We were able to touch her," an amazed wolf replied. InuYasha just stared at his fingers like he had never seen them before.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the two men that were around the tree in front of her. "You came back!" she said pouncing them both.

"What are you talking about? You were the one that left us!" grumbled InuYasha, yet was very relieved and happy to hear her voice again. Kagome laughed and let go of the two bewildered men.

Shippo, following Kagome's lead jumped and hugged her. "I thought that I would never see you again!" he whaled clutching on to her for dear life. Kagome smiled and hugged the little fox demon tightly.

Sango and Miroku ran over and hugged Kagome and then looked at her. "How?" Miroku asked her, he couldn't believe that she was alright, grateful completely but still confused.

"You never forget the ones that you love," Kagome said with a smile while winking at Kouga. A blush crawled up Kouga's face, he didn't know why she winked at him but he knew he liked it!

"Oh Kagome, I thought that we lost you," Sango said while whipping away tears of joy.

"I'm sorry to have scared all of you," Kagome said, "but I have to admit I was scared myself." Kagome let go of her friends and looked down at her hands. "All I remember was Kouga and InuYasha starting to fade, I started to run towards them and called out their names. My neck began to hurt and then I was surrounded by light." She brought her hand up towards her neck where she was bitten, the mark that was there before had vanished like a bad dream.

Lumius who was quite content with watching the group perked up at light and smiled, "Everyone has an inner light that will guide them in the darkness, looks like you just needed help to find it…or should I say they found you." Lumius gestured towards Kouga and InuYasha, the now blushing demons.

"Keh," InuYasha said folding his arms in front of him, "I said that I would protect her, and I keep my word."

Kagome looked up at the beautiful man that had just spoke, and then her eyes went to the four most gorgeous people she had ever seen before. "Umm…I'm sorry but…who are you?"

"We my dear are the Elements," stated Kaiyou gracefully sweeping her hand in the direction of the other three gods standing beside her. "And your friends love you very much; it was their love and determination that saved you. The love that was in those tears that fell on you was enough for you to find your light to fight the darkness taking over you."

"Did you help those tears?" asked Miroku, "being water and all?"

Kaiyou laughed, "Not at all, in those tears was enough love to make her heart beat again and air to fill her lungs from the many adventures that she has been on with her friends. It was Kouga and InuYasha who kept their promise to save her, I did nothing but watch."

Kagome was shocked, she didn't realize how truly blessed she was. She turned around at the two demons who were completely astonished that they had saved her with the last thing they ever thought possible. Their feelings. InuYasha's hand went to his cheek, where the tear once was. Kagome walked over and gently removed his hand and kissed him. "Thank you," she whispered. InuYasha instantly blushed and looked at a very interesting pattern on the floor. Kagome giggled at the hanyou and went towards Kouga who was still deep within his own thoughts. "Thank you Kouga" she said and kissed his cheek as well, the same one that the tear had fallen from.

Kouga's cheeks flushed but instead of turning away a smile grew and said "I would do anything to see you smile."

" Thank you everyone for all that you have done," she said looking at everyone in the room, she didn't know how they had done it or what exactly happened but she knew that everyone here had played some role in helping her. She watched her friends smiles beam at her and then remembered how she had gotten there in the first place. "I'm sorry to bring this up but…what happened to Lunius."

Kaze replied, "We…took away his authority I guess you could say." The other gods chuckled at the statement and the confused look on the young girls face.

"What my friend here is trying to say is that he's dead," Kaen stated with a smile.

"Oh…Then who will rule over the darkness?" Kagome questioned.

"Good question," Koudo thought for a moment, "Lumius please stand."

Lumius did as he was told still shaking from helping Kagome. Each element looked Lumius in the eyes then beams of darkness shot out of their eyes and into his emerald ones. Lumius's knees buckled and he fell to them.

Sango was about to run to his aid when Miroku stopped her, "Look," he said. Sango looked at him in disbelief but understood when she looked back. Lumius was changing; his golden hair was now white. His armor was now a dark shade of silver and the sun on his chest was joined by a crescent moon.

The elements had finished, as Lumius dropped to his hands breathing deep. He got up and stood strong before the Elements and bowed deep to them, "I will not disappoint you." then turned to the group starring at him in amazement. "Thank you my friends if you are ever in need of anything, I will always help you."

Kaze walked up beside Lumius looking at the group of warriors before him, "You have shown us love, loyalty and commitment. Thank you for all you have done for us."

Kaiyou walked up beside Kaze squeezing his arm and looking at him with love in her eyes then returned to the group. "Because of you we also got back what we love most. We are forever in your debt."

With that all five gods bowed low before them. Everyone was in complete awe. A couple of demons and humans were being praised by gods.

"Thank you all so much for everything," Kagome said walking in the middle of the group, "but right now I would really just like to go home and be with those I love most."

"Alright," Koudo smiled, "but if you ever need us, we will be there to help you just as you helped us. Take care my friends."

Before they new it the group was in the meadow where they had began. "Did that really happen," asked Shippo looking at Miroku.

"I can still feel the Earth's god gift flowing through me." He said looking at his staff, "What we went through was very real."

"Now we will be able to give Naraku a real challenge," smirked InuYasha looking to the sky.

"But first could we just relax here," Kagome asked, "just for tonight…Please?"

"Anything for my woman!" Kouga ran up behind Kagome and hugged her around her waist causing the girl to laugh.

"Get your hands off her you filthy wolf!" cried InuYasha.

"Got a problem with it Dog Turd?" shot back Kouga.

"Damn straight I do!" InuYasha bellowed at him and Kouga glared at each other about an arms length away ready to take the first swing.

"Aren't you going to stop them Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Not this time," Kagome sighed looking at her best friend, "Right now I'm just thankful to have things back the way that they use to be.

That night Kagome laid by the fire with Kouga on one side and InuYasha on the other. She looked around at her friends. Sango and Miroku were sleeping closer then normal, Kagome chuckled to herself. She looked at Kirara and Shippo snuggled up to one another, she wished that she had her camera. Her eyes then drifted to the hanyou and the wolf demon lying beside her. She felt completely safe at that moment surrounded by the ones that she loved.

Kagome looked up at the moon feeling the warmth of the night. A gust of wind gently blew by her causing the trees to rustle. She listened to the crackling fire and the bubbling spring near by. "Good night my friends," she said lying down between her demons. As they each put an arm around her waist unconsciously. She smiled to herself and started to wonder if her Grandfather's story would change the next time that she asked about the weather.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! so as you can see this is the final chapter:P Sad i knwo but i thought that I should finish it up. Many thanks to those who have reviewed and read my story. Thank you very much for everything! I'm debating on doing a sequel but that will depend on the reviews I get for this one..ahaha. Thank you all again and I hope that you enjoyed my story :) Miss you all! Please review and tell me what you think :D 


End file.
